Focus on One Thing
by Zouboss
Summary: Remember the Delta Episode in ORAS? What if it was a love story between Zinnia and the main character? May is a pokemon trainer and her memories of a Draconid girl haunts her with an ache in her heart. When she finally recovers from her heartache, she feels she can move on. But maybe not if a familiar face ends up popping up again. (A May x Zinnia story) YURI!
1. Chapter 1

This girl was strange from the moment we met. Zinnia. Her a hair a piercing black. Her eyes a glimmer of blood red rubies. She was mysterious one, alright. But I guess I liked it. Telling me riddles so I know where to find her next, hinting things I yet to understand. But one thing I know that she showed a burning interest with me. Her red villainous eyes meeting my brown with a shimmer of curiosity mixed into her pools of blood. And always when our eyes meet each other a smirk paints her face.

She made my heart pound. A strange feeling that I couldn't process. I always have this urge to become friends with her. Instead of her being the bad guy and me the hero, I wanted to create this relationship. She did always seem to get me to agree with her in everything. Even hell defend her. If Steven or someone seemed to question her or tell her she's wrong, I would jump to her defense.

Zinnia was a character. She bit me her poisonous venom, making me question what was wrong with me. My head whirling when I just catch sight of her. Soon enough my feelings were taking over my body in a noticeable way. My pokemon the first to pick them up. They gave me these worried side glances as we battled or walked as if making sure I was okay.

The next living thing to notice was Steven. The tall blue haired man was talking something about mega evolution and legends until he paused in the middle of one of his sentences to check up on me.

"May, are you okay?" He asked his fingers tapping at the side of his leg. "You look unfocused."

My body jumped up as I realized he said my name. "I a-am alright," I had said shaking my hands in a reassuring motion. "Con-continue!" The man then just nodded and continued with his rambling of history.

Now here I was on one of Steven's little missions hunting the girl who may have stole my heart. The Sky Pillar, a building painted with history. Zinnia was somewhere here on the next level as she continued telling an old tale of her people and Hoenn. What basically Steven wanted to know.

I paused as I made it to the next level. There she was, standing there with her familiar evil ruby eyes.

"At last we reach the final chapter," Zinnia spoke her eyes meeting my brown ones. A faint smile or maybe a smirk shadowing her face. We both gazed up at the ancient walls of the building, the walls cracked and covered in huge paintings that held a story. "A thousand years of peace followed after that disastrous time. But the Draconid People, learning from their long history's cyclical nature, foretold that the meteoroids would fall on this land again. The meteoroid to come, they prophesied, would be greater that those that had come before it. This meteoroid would be great enough to break the world forever...In order to prevent this great calamity, those who held the knowledge of the past arrived at a plan."

"Their plan was to invoke Rayquaza, the great savior, and summon it to this land before the meteoroid could strike." She turned to me, after a long look at the wall. "And that's it. That's the end of our...of the Draconids' tale."

I was preparing myself to speak but her mouth opened again with and produced a huge sigh, "I spent a long time thinking about how I could protect the happiness of as many people as possible..including you." My face grew warm. "What I must do, as one who holds both the knowledge and the power. One who bears the heavy wishes of those who could not live up to that fate."

A small sadness shadowed her red eyes but she quickly regained herself and put on a smile.

"Well, I had to be creative you know?" She laughed like that shadow of sadness didn't even exist. Then she headed to the last floor, up the ladder she climbed as my eyes followed her till she disappeared from view.

After a long moment, I sighed heavily and felt a small shaking movement on my sides. I rested my hands on top of the source of the movement and made my voice as soothing as possible. "Shhh," I said as my hand rubbed against the pokeball. "I'm alright guys. Everything is going to be alright." The shaking soon dulled away and I made my way up. I lifted myself at the final step getting my feet a grasp on the floor. Once I stood up a blast of cold wind hit me. The top of Sky Pillar.

The tower taller than the clouds, I took a deep breath inhaling clean fresh air. The sun was fading away, it's orange-red light transforming into a dull purple and stars slowly appearing to rest in the sky. A staircase laid in front of me and I started my walk up it. When I reached the top I spotted Zinnia standing still from a short distance. There at her side was Aster, her Whismur.

"See that, Aster?" Zinnia said her head lifted to the sky. "You always wanted to watch them, right? The Littleonoids. A million glittering stars falling from the sky...The show is about to start!" Her Whismur hopped at her side and let out a small cry in joy. Zinnia turned and looked down at the pokemon and smiled adorably. My face warmed a little. That certain smile made her look so cute. It made my heart just skip a beat as I see her happiness being expressed just by her mouth.

"Aren't we happy now? Yes, what could be better, dear Aster! Ha ha!" She giggled. I stepped forward a few feet and smiled softly as Zinnia turned to look at me with a glint in her eyes.

"Welcome to the Drangonhark Altar," Zinnia gestured her hand around us. "May."

"You know what I'm trying to do here, by now don't you?" She asked me raising an eyebrow.

I replied taking her gaze with a steady one, "Yeah I sure do."

"That's great!" She laughed . "I will summon Rayquaza to this world to destroy the meteoroid headed for Hoenn. That is my...It is our duty." She looked to the sky once again. Her eyes closed this time and I admired her in her pose as the wind picked her black hair in a ghostly way.

"Ever since I was a little girl," Zinnia spoke in a soft unnatural way. "I have always turned my eyes up to the sky. When I was so full of uncertainty that I felt my heart might be crushed by it.." Her voice broke, "When I was so grief stricken and alone and thought my heart might break of it...I turned and looked up there." Tears edged her eyes. I decided to do something well I really think something took over me. I walked close to her so she could feel my presence a little stronger, for the comfort she needed. Her eyes opened and she turned her head at me, she then reached for my wrist and pulled me forward. Our faces were still a good amount away but my face burned lightly. "What about you?" Zinnia asked with now a strong sad smile. "Have you ever had to do something like that?"

I gulped and nodded slowly but my face showed concern, "I have,"

The older girl chuckled softly, "Right…" Her eyes moved towards the sky. "I used to watch the stars like this all the time, together with Aster."

Those words signaled to me that once again she wasn't talking about her Whismur, who stood by her feet. There used to be another Aster in her life. Someone who she cared about deeply.

"We were always together. In good times and in bad. I loved her." Zinnia laughed forcefully trying to hide her pain. "I loved her with everything I had." She then frowned, Hurt and grief shining in her eyes.

"But I still lost her," She chuckled sadly. " I want to see her. I want to be with her again. My sweet Aster…" A tear ran down her face and I bit my lip as a urge pulled at me. She was suffering silently, no one helped her as she had probably lasted years with the pain. No one to talk to. No one to comfort her. Aster the Whismur rubbed it's head against her hand sensing it's trainer's pain. I let my hand grip her shoulder. Zinnia flinched a little and looked at me then up at the sky. "I will won't I?" She whispered, tears continuing to run down her face. She clutched her fist tightly. "With this just a little longer…"

Zinnia rose her hand and grabbed my hand that rested on her shoulder. She squeezed it tight and whispered, "I'm sorry May. Please forgive me," Confused, the last thing I saw was the older girl's fist aiming towards my face.


	2. Chapter 2

A voice woke me up.

My eyes shot open and a sat up, rubbing my head. Right in front of me was Zinnia's back facing me. I gazed around getting familiar with my surroundings. It was daytime.

Wait it was daytime! The events flooded back into my mind of last night.

"You little shi-"

Zinnia cut me off, "Morning sunshine! You slept well didn't you?" She turned around and looked down on me, smiling. She reached out her hand for me to grab.

I refused the offer and got up by myself. Once I stood up on my two feet, and dusted off dirt. Zinnia watched me with a sly grin.

"Awwww, don't be like that!" She giggled out of character and it hit my nerves roughly. "You know, you look so cute when you sleep!"

I blushed deeply and gave the raven haired girl a cheeks turned a light pink at my blush as she smiled. Zinnia covered her face playfully and let out another giggle, "Now look at what you did! You're making me blush!"

"Good," I growled and placed my hand on my forehead as it started to throb. I gave her a confused questioning look and she tilted her head.

"Sorry about the knocking-you-out thing." She apologized with the blush still dusting her face. I shook my head and couldn't help to smile. Damn, what was she doing with me?

"Yeah…alright you have my forgiveness," I replied, then pointed a finger at her. "But you owe me in the future!"

"Okay then," She smirked and leaned a little forward with her hands behind her back. "But don't get creative when that time comes."

The blush came creeping back and invaded my face but I didn't let her get to me. I would to do whatever I want because I was the champion. Champion of the Hoenn region. Not trying to get cocky by the way.

"Now let's get serious, May!" Zinnia shook her head and switched the subject. "I think it's time I gave it a chance!" She clapped her hands and rubbed them together. I rose my eyebrows almost forgetting why were here in the first place. Then the girl added, "Oh also May, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you and putting that bruise on your head."

"Wait what?!"

"Just put some ice on that, it will be fine. OKAY HERE WE GO!" Aster the Whismur trotted towards me and stopped at my side. I took a quick look at the pokemon then back at Zinnia. Her hands were wrapped around each other in a praying stance.

Her mouth opened and she spoke out loud to the sky, "With jewel bright and borrowed might from the spirits of the departed. Through sacred rite, in the great sight, of my life as well I offer." The keystones that brought me to meet Zinnia (because she stole them from my friends), started to glow until it was a blinding light. I cupped my hands over my eyes and took a look at the girl. She was still in the sacred praying stance.

Suddenly, the sky shook violently or maybe it was the ground, but it sent me to fall on my knees. My body stiffened as I heard struggled groans coming out of Zinnia.

"I summon thee...to aid..this fight..and save..us...from disaster!" Her voice rose to a shout. "Realize them...upon this world! For this do I summon thee! RAYQUAZA!"

A blinding light of green flashed in front of us. I shut my eyes tightly keeping myself from loosing my vision. I felt something grab my hand and heard Zinnia's reassuring voice in my ear, "It's okay,"

I peeked open my eyes and felt my heart skip a beat. There right in front of us. The savior of Hoenn. The legend. The bedtime stories for children. A green beast with razor sharp blades on its back. Rayquaza.

It's long snake like body hovered just above the ground. It's piercing gold eyes shifted to Zinnia then to me. It's mouth was parted open and it lunged forward and let out a mirror shattering cry.

I felt goosebumps form on my skin as I looked up at the legend. I never thought it would appear again. After hundreds of years and hundreds of years. It's spiky plates shifted and it glared at me.

Zinnia let go of my hand, snapping me back to reality. She stepped forward excitedly, making the legend looked down at her, it's body swaying side to side.

"Ray...quaza!" She exclaimed, looking up at the mighty pokemon. She took a look at me, a smile plastered on her face. "Look! I did it, May! I..I did it!" I couldn't help but smile back, I had to admit I was proud of her.

"Now the world will be saved! Aster, I did it!" Zinnia said to her pokemon and it just gurgled in reply. She then looked back at the legendary. "Great Rayquaza! Hear my wish! Achieve your Mega Evolution! Take hold of your true power! Show me your true face! The Rayquaza that will save this planet!" Zinnia said waiting for her key stone to react.

A minute of silence passed...and nothing happened.

"Um?" I broke the silence in pure confusion.

"Huh?!" Zinnia's eyes widened with shock clouding them. "H-how can this be?! I gathered all of the key stones that could withstand your great power...and summoned you here. You came...and yet?! Why?" She looked up at the legendary who just stared at her with a cold gold gaze. The it shifted to me, once again.

"Come on! Do it! MEGA EVOLVE!" She screamed to the pokemon. "Why, won't you?!" She growled through clenched teeth. She waited again for a second for the key stones to react. Still, nothing happened.

The Rayquaza roared at her, "Kirrrrrrrurrrrurrr..!"

Zinnia jumped in surprise and looked at me then at Rayquaza, as if she understood what it said.

"What, it can't be?! The one without enough power is you?! The Meteorites that should lie within your legendary body aren't enough? Has these many year of nothing drained the meteorites power?" Her eyes were suddenly wide, with the mixture of disbelief and shock.

Silence flooded the atmosphere and the black haired girl dropped to her knees. Her head loosely fail as if she lost control and she choked out, "This can't...be. I can't..everything I've done. Aster."

"I can't take anymore," Zinnia's voice shook and she placed her hands on the ground. "After everything _I fucking did._ To let Aster's damn knowledge go to waste...for a worthless excuse like me."

A terrible torturing silence hovered over us and I just stood there like an idiot and did nothing. Well until something startling happened.

A light flashed from my backpack and I jumped in surprise. Zinnia turned to look at me and quickly jumped to her feet and headed towards me. Zinnia then unzipped my backpack (rude), grabbing a meteorite from it. She examined it tossing it between her hands as it glowed. "It's behaving just like a Mega Stone…" Zinnia muttered with a harsh tone.

A roar then erupted into the air and we both looked at Rayquaza. It zipped to Zinnia at the speed of light and took the meteorite from her hand. I squinted a little and saw Rayquaza swallow it. 'That pokemon just swallowed my meteorite!' I thought to myself angrily.

The legendary let out another "KIRRRYYAAAAARARARARAHHH!" and light started spilling forth within it's body and the ground started shaking. I luckily kept my balance by holding onto Zinnia's arm, so I didn't have to fall on the ground.

"Swallowing meteorites allows it to store as much power as a Mega Stone," Zinnia explained to May. "Your meteorite summoned forth the power needed for Rayquaza to evolve!"

"So like we're going to have a chance of saving the world now?" I said, taking in what the black haired girl said. Zinnia nodded, smiling at my comment. She took a look at the green legendary and then replied, "Rayquaza is trying to build up power to take on you."

"Wait a minute," I took a look at Rayquaza and felt sick to the stomach. It's yellow eyes glared at me with a battling passion. I loved battles and all but I had to take on this thing?! "I...I have to battle this beast?!"

"You have to! May, the fate of the world is up to you. You have to give Rayquaza everything you got!" Zinnia exclaimed, with a faint disappointment shadowing her gaze but also pride.

The fate of the world was up to me. _AGAIN._ I placed my hands over my face and groaned. I felt Zinnia's hands on my shoulders and I rose my head to look at her blood colored eyes. Her eyes. They were so damn desperate. I had to do this. For Hoenn. But most of all for this girl. The supposed "enemy" of this situation. So I smiled weakly at her as she mouthed a "Please" and a nodded.

"I'll...do it." I said and started to fix myself up. I'll do it. For Hoenn. For my friends. For my family. And most of all Zinnia. The girl grinned and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and fought to urge to nuzzle her neck. Then I unlatched from the hug and stepped forward to Rayquaza.

"Okay Rayquaza!" I shouted at the green servant-dragon. "Let's get started!"

The pokemon rose it's head and opened it's large mouth and yet again let out another ear splitting roar.

"KKIIIIIIIRRRRRRAAAAARARARARARARARAAAHHHHHHHH!"

 _Oh Arceus._


	3. Chapter 3

"Razor, come on out!" Letting my fingers do a normal routine I clicked a button and threw the pokeball in the air. The pokeball increased in size and shot a red light from it. The light then disappeared and a Mightyena stood in front of me.

It's head rose and it's ears pulled back and revealed sharp white teeth. A growl rumbled in it's throat and it's muscles rippled along it's body. Razor took glared at me then at Rayquaza. Razor was small compared to Rayquaza but it had the yearn of battling.

"Razor," I commanded. "Use Ice Fang!"

Razor howled and lunged himself forward at the legendary. Rayquaza let out a shocked cry as Razor's icy cold fangs started to sink into it's skins. Dragon was weak against Ice, I had made the right move. Rayquaza didn't give in though. It rose it's body and swooped high into the sky, making Razor jump off before he could get hurt. The male Mightyena looked up at the floating Rayquaza and let a growl of frustration out. Rayquaza then launched itself on Rayquaza, squishing him to the ground. ' _Shit,_ ' I thought, wincing in pain as Razor was engulfed by Rayquaza's body. A yelp erupted in the sky and Rayquaza finally got off and flew back into the sky. Rayquaza had used the move Fly.

"Razor, are you okay?!" I hollered to my pokemon, who was struggling to get to his paws. He then regained balance and looked back at me and nodded. His fur was already messy and blood was dripping out of his mouth but he looked ready to take in another blow. No way was I going to let that happen.

Rayquaza above us was readying another attack. "Razor come on back," I gripped his pokeball and returned him. "Sorry buddy…"

All my pokemon were small compared to Rayquaza, including my Latios but I had to catch this legendary somehow. Touching my belt, I trusted my gut and chose the pokemon that I believed on having a chance to weaken Rayquaza.

"Torch, let's go!" My Blaziken had the chance.

Torch transformed outside and lifted it's head to shriek, then it got into a fighting stance.

"Torch use Fire Pledge!"

Blaziken took a look at Rayquaza who hovered a small distance away. He then stomped his foot with a step forward and a blast of steaming lava hit Rayquaza. Rayquaza rose in the air, shaking off the ashes and was preparing for another move. I took my chance to hit him again.

"Torch use Flamethrower!"

A stream of fire shot out of the pokemon's beak and hit Rayquaza painfully. The legendary winced in pain and cried out. Rayquaza summoned a blue fire from within its body. A beam of light blasted out on my Blaziken and I cringed at the sight.

Torch took the attack and fell on one knee. Torch glanced at me and cawed. It then regained its strength and stood tall. It clutched one of its claws and hit it against its palm.

"Torch use Flame Burst!" I commanded.

I watched as my main pokemon shot out a small ball of fire. It hit Rayquaza's face and blinded him.

"KYIRRRAAAHH!" It stopped hovering for a moment.

I heard Zinnia's voice shout out behind me, "This is your chance, use a pokeball!"

Nodding, I quickly dug into my bag and grabbed a Ultra ball.

"Here goes nothing," I whispered to the ball then drew back and threw it.

The ball opened and a red laser engulfed Rayquaza. The snake-like pokemon entered the ball and it closed, dropping to the ground. The Ultra ball wriggled. Wiggle. Wiggle. Pause. Wiggle. Click.

"Alright, we did it!" I exclaimed and pumped my fist in the air. Torch let out a happy cry and ran up to it and hugged it. "Good job, boy. You deserve your rest." I took out his pokeball and drew him back in.

Zinnia walked in front of me as my celebration finished. Aster followed at her heels. "It's over," She said softly and smiled at me. "Congratulations, May."

I smiled and picked up the Ultra ball.

"I guess it's time...that I do my last task as a lore keeper. You have obtained Rayquaza's power for your own." She smirked a little at me and I tilted my head. "Now I will have you prove to me that you can master that power in battle! That is my final, the final duty of the last Lorekeeper of the Dranconid people."

"My pulse...I can feel it racing. Yes. I'm totally pumped!" Zinnia took out a pokeball and threw it from under her leg.

"Let's do this!" I grinned, reaching for the Ultra ball.

….

"Salamence use Dragon Claw!"  
"Rayquaza use Dragon Ascent!"

Both mega evolved pokemon attacked each other with a powerful force. Salamence held Rayquaza's Dragon Ascent for a few heartbeats then faltered. A cloud of smoke burst into the air, invading my lungs and blurring my vision.

Once the smoke cleared, I couldn't believe it.

"S-salamence!" Zinnia yelped/

A flash of light it the pokemon as it mega form vanished.

Rayquaza let out a mighty roar of success/

Zinnia returned her pokemon with a frown but it quickly turned into her familiar smiles.

"Just like I'd expected of you, May." Zinnia sighed in defeat. "It's all up to you now. That settles it then." She walked towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You should even be able to beat that meteoroid that;s approaching this planet. You and Rayquaza together. I'm leaving this tasks to you. Successor May. You and Rayquaza as partners, must protect nature, Pokemon and people."

…

"Okay I got this stupid suit on," I announced as I shifted uncomfortably in the Team Magma suit. It felt heavy.

"It's now time for you to go off into space," Zinnia said and Aster let out a soft "muuurr." out.

I slowly waddled up to her for it was difficult to walk in the suit. Her red ruby eyes pierced into my emerald ones. I could see the longing it them and I gulped. She stared me down for a few moments then turned away.

Zinnia said through clenched teeth, "I failed her. What a disgrace I am. A-aster would be so disappointed in me. After all the tra-training we went through to prepare me for...I was suppose to save Hoenn from disaster. Not you."

"Hey," I placed a hand on her face and felt my heart rate increase. I turned her to face me and swiped away a tear with my thumb. "You did your job. You are not a failure. You did the tasks you were meant to do if you weren't the chosen. You did the right thing. " She sniffed and I continued. "Never doubt yourself like that. You didn't fail Aster!"

"You've never met Aster. You have no idea what you're talking about." Zinnia said sourly and pushed away me hand. I tried not to look offended and watched as she gripped her sides.

"I know the is person is dear to you," I replied. "I know that if you guys had that close of a bond that you wouldn't be a disappointment to Aster. Hell, if I was Aster I would be extremely proud!"

Zinnia blinked at me. A tear slid down her face and hit the ground. She took it in for a second then sniffed again. "If you say so…"

"Okay. Now Zinnia, I have to save the world because unfortunately it won't save itself." I joked and the raven haired girl cracked a smile.

I walked to Rayquaza, who was waiting patiently behind us. As I prepared to get on the legendary, I paused. My mind was telling me to do something. It was nagging at me.

"Hey, Zinnia?" I asked and walked back towards the teenaged girl. I grabbed her hand and I felt a blush dust across my face. I pulled her in and our lips met. It was clumsy but made me blush like a wildfire. Who would have known my first kiss was shared with a girl?

Zinnia pulled me closer until our bodies were pushing against each other. I felt her tongue glide against my lower lip. I pulled away and took in a sharp breath. _Arceus._

I quickly let go of the Dragonoid and scuttled off back to Rayquaza. I rushfully jumped on top of it and the legendary shot me a confused look. I gave one last look at Zinnia.

She had her hand over her chest with a crooked smile.

My heels hit against Rayquaza and it cried out. We took off at the speed of light, my heart pounding.


	4. Chapter 4

After defeating the meteoroid and Deoxys, we made it down back to Earth. We landed on the Sky Pillar and I gently slid off Rayquaza's back, minding his spiky plates. My boots hit the ground with a soft "thud" and I desperately wanted to take off this stupid suit. I turned and expected the girl I had fallen in love with to run in my arms. Instead I received nothing.

My eyes scanned the area, a frown creasing my face. Zinnia was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she was waiting at the bottom of the pillar? The top a bare and dirty place, my eyes looked around and I ended up finding another familiar face.

The Whismur also spotted me and started to trot towards me. "Murrr! Murr!"

I crouched down as it approached me then rubbed it's head. It purred in enjoyment and nudged my hand. I noticed a folded piece of paper in it's hands and I took it from it.

"What's this Aster?" I asked curiously and the pokemon rumbled in reply. I unfolded the paper and my eyes immediately ran over the words etched into the paper. My hand covered my mouth, holding back a choked cry. I felt tears edge my vision and I quickly swiped them away. Maybe it was a joke. A prank. Right? It seemed like something Zinnia would do, right?

I got up and raced clumsily to Rayquaza. I knew I wouldn't get far with this suit on, so I quickly took it off. I reached into my bag for my red tank top as I was bare with only my underwear and sports bra on. Rayquaza eyed me clearly confused of my actions but didn't question. I slid on my tank top and shorts; I looked at Rayquaza wondering if I should use him as transportation. Probably not a smart idea. I don't think the world is ready to see the legendary savior.

…

My first thought was to go to her grandmother in Meteor Falls, she would have answers. And yeah, I was right.

Her grandmother admitted that Zinnia had left but she didn't know where to.

"But she wanted me to give this to you," I took the object from the elder's hand and examined it.

A Salamencite.

Right away I knew it was hers. The one she used as part of her test if I was worthy.

I thanked her grandmother and dropped Aster off besides her. Then I left and when I made it out of the cave, I cried. I cried trying to rub the tears away, but the kept coming. Clutching hard onto the Salamencite, I realized I had to find a Bagon. A Bagon I could evolve into a Salamence and make use of this gift.

That's what I did. I found a Bagon and trained the hell out of it. With little to no rest, I worked it hard desperate to make it evolve. I never cared that it was always worn out and could barely stay on it's feet. I treated the pokemon poorly, only caring if it needed to be healed. I was blind, I guess. I being selfish and wanted so badly to accomplish my needs. Successfully I had eventually evolved it to a Salamence and named it Skylar. The name was suppose to remind me of the Sky Pillar and the mysterious Aster, Zinnia seemed so fond of.

3 years came and went. Now a adult, I had grown out of the despair and grief of Zinnia's disappearance. Well until one day I decided to visit the past once again.

Climbing the stairs, as night grew darker, I made it to the top and looked around. It was the same as so long ago. Untouched by mankind. Memories flooded in my mind and I smiled sadly.

I placed a sleeping bag out on top of the ground and let my party of pokemon out. I had decided to bring Rayquaza into my party for the night. To be honest, I didn't know why I was doing this to myself. Bringing up the painful but joyful memories of the past. I was clean for a long while, finally free from restless sleepless nights full of tear. But now I was bringing back exactly what broke me.

Sitting on the sleeping bag, I reached into my pockets. A folded wrinkled paper laid in my hands. Razor, my mightyena took a curious sniff at the paper. He must of picked up a faint scent of Zinnia because he let out a whine. I patted his head with a sigh and looked at my other pokemon. Skylar stood outside of the group with a hurt expression. Probably because she bore the pain of her trainer from an event she even involved it.

My Swellow and immediately took off when I had let it out. Obviously sick of being trapped inside a pokeball and I had to send my Latios after it to keep an eye on it. The were getting back from a flight and Swellow landed by my side. Razor let out a soft bark in greeting and Swellow cooed back. I let my hand brush against Swellow's feathers and smiled at him. Razor sat at my other side and Torch went to sit cross legged in front of me. Latios hovered closely above us and Rayquaza wrapped his serpent like body around us. It rested its head on the ground and stared off in the distance. I laid back, resting my head on it's body and looked up at the sky.

I unfolded the paper and rose it above my head so I could read it. He voice replaced mine as I read it in my head.

"I was finally able to bring everything to an end. I thank you for all that. I think i'll spend sometime now trying to find out if it's possible to forge a new beginning for something once lost. May, I hope you won't go out looking for me, but my instincts tell me you will do it anyways. You won't find me, though. I promise fate has things in store for us. Until we meet again, Zinnia."

I laughed, hysterical. She was right. I searched in the beginning. I searched every inch of the region but never did find her. I was tempted to look beyond Hoenn but I knew it would be a waste of profit searching for someone who had no intention being found. A tear slid down my cheek as emotion welled up in my chest.

"Until we meet again, Zinnia."

I had little faith for a return. It had already been three years and there was no recent information on this girl. The words seemed like a promise but I knew it was more of a lie. A lie burned into my heart. Something that had fed me hope. Hope of a soon return.

It was a shame Zinnia didn't forge for a new beginning with me. I would have made her happy and give her the comfort, she so terribly needed.

I felt tears rush down my face. The paper rested on my chest. Why did Zinnia have to leave? After everything...she just left. I was so sure I was clear with the side of me that loved her. The silent promise of I will alway be by your side. The expressions shared between us. Before I knew it memories of her flashed into my mind. Her jet black hair. Her smirk. Her red killer eyes.

"DAMMIT!" I suddenly shouted to the night sky. My fist slammed onto the sleeping bag. "DAMMIT!" The tears burned as the slid. Frustration bubbled inside of me.

I felt a cold nose nudge my hand and I opened my eyes. Razor tilted his head and his tail slowly swayed. A whine escaped his mouth and he took a glance around then back at me. I understood.

No matter what, my pokemon were here for me.

I chuckled feeling defeated. Yeah, I'm strong. Just not strong enough to get over a teenhood crush.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt him heat up against me. I could understand his reaction but I didn't express anything. I knew he did it on purpose.

"What?" Steven asked his tone heavily painted with false confusion.

Brendan took off his beanie beside me and ran a shaky hand through his dark brown hair and slowly shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Alright," Steven shrugged with a smug look.

 _I hate this man so much._

Mine and Brendan's lips were swollen. We had just broken a makeout section dued to the blue haired intruder. I sort of blamed Brendan because he was so damn loud when it came to tounges. He was weak...in any sort of battle.

"What is it?" I spit out with bitter fresh from my mouth.

Steven's eyes glint with laughter and he smirked. I wanted so badly to slap him. He rubbed his chin and said, "Are you willing to take my place in the Elite for a bit?" He tilted his head.

"Why did my mother let your ass in," I mutter out loud for him to hear. I got up from the bed. Brendan flinched at the sudden movement and I headed towards my wooden desk.

"Why the hell are you still living with your mom?" The neatly dressed man shot back in a crude manner as I stopped by my desk. I snorted in response and started flipping through an agenda. I paused for a second and eyed a certain date. Out of all the pages this box had nothing scribbled onto it. There didn't have to be. It was embedded in my mind. Something that I could never forget. Had it really been another year? I slammed the journal shut and shook my head in frustration.

I turned to face Steven and he smiled in reply. My eyes glided to Brendan who was nervously shifting on my bed. "Yeah, alright. What's the purpose for your absence?"

Steven adjusted his red tie and chuckled to himself as if he knew something I didn't. "You do know in a few days it's the anniversary since you saved Hoenn, right?" I nodded trying to avoid thoughts that led to a certain one. "Well I have to go get the party ready for you, our dear champion!"

My fist clenched against my sides and I sighed with an eye roll. "Oh the joy." But I rather tend to the Elite instead of signing autographs and having interviews with thirsty journalist.

"Glad to hear the excitement in your voice." Steven said striding to the nearby window and looking out it. A few moments passed in silence as I watched him stare thoughtfully. "Oh by the way, May…"

"What?"

"Don't get any ideas of ditching the party. You wouldn't want to miss it for the world." His voice had a teasing tint as he retreated and trotted back downstairs.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I muttered watching him go, not bothering to stop him. I then swerved to Brendan and splayed out a hand. "Annnyywaayss….pay up."

Brendan shook out of his thoughts and stared at my hand for a split-second looking dumbfounded. With sudden realization, he sighed and dug into his shorts' pockets and pulled out some yeen. He placed it in my hand and I nearly wanted to punch him.

"That's all you have!?" I exclaimed with clear disappointment. "That's it! Out you go! Go on! Get! Skedaddle!"

Brendan laughed sheepishly and went towards my room's door with a shrug, "Hey, I use my money for other things. Bye May!" He quickly scuttled away and I watched as we went, sighing to myself. I really have no respect for myself anymore but I won't blame it on…. _her._ It's my fault, I shouldn't be whoring around like this but I don't feel like it's worth it. I mean I shouldn't being doing this to poor Brendan. I don't like him that way and I feel like I'm fucking with his head but maybe he knows?

He was a charming boy, I have to admit it but he deserves better than a worthless piece of trash like me. For a champion, I'm such a loser.

…

"Skylar, Dragon Pulse!"

Skylar, my now beloved Salamence, tensed up it's mega-evolved form and let out a beam of purple-blue, hitting its opponent and finishing it off.

"Mamoswine, no!" The male called out as his ice-type pokemon collapsed onto the ground. He took out his pokeball and returned his ancient pokemon. The brown heap of fur vanquished and the young trainer smiled wistfully.

"Wow! Even in a Ice vs. Dragon battle you managed to defeat me. You're strong!" His eyes glowed in admiration and I couldn't help but smile in return. With both of us nodding, I watched as he walked away down back the the Elite and slumped down onto the floor.

Skylar's form disappeared and she slowly sat next to me. I reached a hand out and rubbed her thick neck. She rumbled in response. Ever since my realization, I've learned to treat her better. Not to take out pent up anger on such a helpless and loyal creature. She and I's relationship had grown strong since that day and I continue to regret my actions.

I took out a book and started to read it, waiting for my next challenger. Usually I didn't get one since the Elite took care of them before I even have a chance of laying eyes on them. I learned how to get with the routine and comfortably adjusted but I could help but always end up getting the feeling of boredom. How did Steven even do this? I know this is actually my real job and this is what I'm suppose to doing but due to my age, Steven agreed to keep his placement. I mean Steven was still young too but he seemed to enjoy this job more than I do.

So the final day had come for this subbing for Steven to draw to an end and I waited patiently for him to come and pick me up. To be honest, I didn't care if he ended up late. I wasn't looking forward to a crowded party celebrating my accomplishments. I mean me being the savior of the world wasn't all me. It was...maybe I shouldn't be thinking about it. I don't to relive it, but then again today was the day it all happened. I could hold on a little longer. Yeah, I'm stronger than I was before. Just have to focus on one thing that doesn't lead to those type of seemed to pass before the charming man came to rescue me from his duties. I used Skylar as support to rise to my feet and looked at the man through narrowed eyes. Something seemed off. He had a smirk, and it wasn't his know-it-all smirk, it was more of a mischievous smirk. But when he climbed up the steps the smirk transformed into a warm smile. The one that made most girls topple over. Expect me. I knew him too well to act that way. Yes, when I was younger and first met him the first couple of encounters I couldn't help but form a crush on the handsome man but once I truly came to know him my thoughts were crushed into the ground.

"It's going to be a short while before your grand ball comes to a start." He informed me as he adjusted his tie. "Perhaps I should invite you to a friendly evening dinner outing since I know for sure you won't eat at the event?"

"Knock yourself out." I replied with a small glare. He was flirting with me in his own clever way. His attempts never worked and I know he knew that but he decided to play anyways. Him and Brendan were so alike to be honest. Both trying to surprise me in some way. And in all actual honesty I wished I just fell for one of them. It would be nice to be in a relationship. It could finally put me to rest and keeping the media away from making not even creative rumors. I watched as he grinned like an idiot as I accepted his invitation.

Skylar decided to be a dear and allow the devious man onto her back as we were preparing to take off;Skylar for some reason didn't like him. So as Steven muttered directions to my beloved Salamence, I looked at the passing ground. I tucked some hair behind my ear and listened closely at the sounds the wind carried. When I looked up, I noticed that Steven was staring at me with a smirk. I returned it with a glare and he turned his head with a chuckle.

When we arrived it was in Mauville City, I was expecting Steven to take me to one of its sophisticated restaurants but I in all terms was wrong. Instead it was the very popular and cheap Mauville Food Court.

"What? Am I not good enough for your fancy dinners?" I joked with him as we walked in. There was a handful of people there, surprisingly since it was dinner time but I felt a little relieved.

Steven shook his head, "No. Not at all. Just I've never actually dined at a commoner's place." I didn't reply and instead gave him a fake offended look.

Steven ordered the same as me and I couldn't help but say, "What's wrong? Big boy Steven couldn't make a decision for himself? Poor thing." I pouted playfully and nudged him.

"Why would I ever be like that? I am just simply wondering what type of taste you like." He winked at me in a flirtatious way and I clenched my teeth together.

Once we finished with Steven kindly enough paying, word must of got around and a horde of people attacked us as we walked out of the food court. We couldn't really do anything to avoid them so we gave them what they want. I tried not looking at the camera flashes and focused on signing autographs for my eager fans. One of them a female journalist pushed through the crowd and spoke over their voices, "May, are you and the former champion Steven a item?"

I flinched at the question and glanced at Steven who was signing autographs but showing signs that he heard the question. I wanted to snap at the woman and call her an idiot but I swallowed the comment down and said in the most polite way, "Of course not. Me and Steven are just good friends." The journalist nodded and jotted that down.

It seemed like half an hour before me and Steven were waving the last of them away. I shook my head and sighed. _Being the savior and champion of Hoenn is tiring._ I thought with a frown. I wish I could just go back to the good old days where I was a normal trainer excited at everything I saw and heard. Hungry for battles and always happy to receive attention.

"What's the matter?! Did that question send you unease?" Steven teased, slapping me on the back. It actually stung for a moment so I swung around and smacked him on the arm, with a force. He cringed in pain and yelped out and smiled in enjoyment.

"You wish. I would never in a million years fall in love with you." I responded with bitterness thick in my tone.

He rubbed his arm, trying to ease the pain and stated, "Right. My bad. You're into girls, I forgot about that."

My face flushed immediately, "A-am not!" It was a flat out lie and I knew it was a terrible attempt too. _Idiot._

The light blue-haired man broke into a fit of laughter and choked out, "Look at you! Your face! Hahahaha!"He cleneched his stomach and was about to topple over in laughter. I helped him my kicking him down. He fell onto the ground with a _oooff_ but wouldn't quit laughing.

When he did finally finish, he got to his feet and dusted off his black suit. Fixing his tie, he said, "I know. I know you prefer men also but we can't forget about your _actual true love."_

I felt my heart skip a beat and I looked away from him. Every feeling I was trying to avoid was coming back to me and I wanted to scream and cry. It was all right, I was focusing on one thing but this _bastard_ had to bring her up.

I felt his hand clamp my shoulder softly and he spoke in a calm voice, "May, you know it's the day right? You can't avoid the thought."

"I know." I said, shaking my head and getting rid of the feeling. It wasn't my fault it was hers. She was the one who left, not me. Yet, that choking feeling seemed to be there making me believe that it was my fault.

 _Get over it._ I thought to myself and sighed. There's no more time for moping around. Me and Steven have to get ready for the party.

 **AN: I want to apologize for how long it takes for me to get these chapters out. It's just that I don't have enough time but hopefully now they will be uploaded more frequently. It's not a promise though. So I hoped you enjoy Chapter 5 and wish to here your thoughts about it.**

 **Zouboss**


	6. Chapter 6

"May!"

I stumbled against the force as arms wrapped around me. Her breath was warm on my ear and I felt a small buzz rise inside me.

"It's been so long since I last seen you!" Lisia said as I peeled her arms away from me. She grinned at me and I nodded in return.

"Good to see you too," I rubbed my hands on my red dress, trying to straighten it up. I hated wearing dresses and I _definitely_ hated wearing high heels. I rose my head to look at her and couldn't help to feel a little annoyed at her smile. But Lisia was my friend, so I took it in maturely.

Peering over her shoulder, I spotted a very uncomfortable looking Chaz. He shifted in his blue-black suit and shot a glare at me when he noticed I was staring. I leaned forward and whispered in Lisia's ear, "You brought that asshole with you?"

The aqua-haired girl turned to look at who I was talking about. She waved at her blond haired at her friend and earned a flushed Chaz, gingerly waving back.

"He's not that bad." Lisia giggled in statement. I snorted in reply and glared one more time at the young man. There was one reason why I wasn't fond of Chaz. Because he always walked in on the wrong times. When Lisia is locked against my body, is when he bursts through the door with his shy Machoke following from behind. He also had a hyper-crush on Lisia and loathed me for our closeness but that didn't bother me.

"May, honey?" I turned around, muttering goodbye to Lisia as she went to grab Chaz's hand and drag him to the appetizers table. I greet my beloved father with a hug and let him admire be with proud eyes.

"You look so pretty in a dress, dear. I wished you dressed more often like this." My father, Norman complimented. I smiled warmly at him and let him reach a hand out to grasp my shoulder. "I'm so proud of you and all of the things you accomplished. I'm glad our name will go down in history."

"Glad to hear, dad." I said softly and watched as he hand retreated to his side.

His face wrinkled for a second and his eyebrows furrowed, "Just a shame to hear your mother isn't hear. She's never been the going out type." Norman then grinned and he added. "She never had the passion to go out on a journey like I did. Just always wanted to settle down and have a family."

I knew the story well. How my father, a youthful trainer then, fell in love with a shy girl that he eventually married. It was quite a lovely story but this fanfiction is about me not my parents. Though I did wish my mother was here. I didn't say that though, it would just bring my father down more. He has always been torn between family and working as a Gym Leader anyways. The whole reason why we moved to Hoenn in the first place.

"Well, I should stop holding you back and go have some fun myself," He commented and grabbed a glass of wine from a passing waiter. "Go along now.." The man motioned his head forward and I gladly obeyed. Trotting back to Lisia, who was standing next to her uncle and watched Wally, Brendan and Chaz bicker over something related to Pokemon battles.

"Greetings, Champion May." Wallace said, breaking apart from the conversation he was having with Lisia.

"Hi Wallace." I acknowledged, and went to go stand my Lisia's side. She smiled and gripped my hand from behind her back. My eyes averted to Wallace and he turned away and went off to one of the other Gym Leaders chatting with a wide-eyed trainer.

"May, don't you think it is time for you to be dating someone?" Lisia inquired and I felt my face heat a little.

I turned my head an angle to look at her and felt my heart drop. _No. Never. No one is good enough for me. I just do these things for my well being._ "What are you implying?"  
"Well," Lisia circled her finger in one of her aqua curls and smiled cutely. "I'm just worried my best friend is going to end up dying alone."

"Lisia if you're saying what I think you're saying then, Ye-" My heart did a flip.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A booming voice shot through the ball room, echoing off the high ceilings and walls. It vibrated in everyone's ears. The lights dimmed out and searchlights franticly glided over the room. "Let's give a round of applause for our Savior and Champion May!" The blinding lights stopped on me and a roar of clapping and cheering shot through the air. I watched at the edge of my vision as Lisia slinked away and a smiled shyly at my applause. _Steven._

Before I knew it, a security guard was escorting me to the stage. I met Steven up there with a microphone gripped firmly in his hand and he turned to the crowd and spoke, "A lovely night, isn't it people? I want to thank everyone who take their time out of their day to come this lovely event. May has been a splendid help to all of us and we all owe our gratitude." He paused for a second and smiled charmingly at the large group of people who stared at me and him with shining eyes. "It's been four years since disaster almost struck the Hoenn. Four years since May saved us all with the legendary pokemon Rayquaza. It's been almost five years since she defeated Groudon and saved Hoenn from being a desert. Let's give our beloved Champion another round of applause."

Whistling and thundering clapping shot through the large room and bounced off its walls. I grinned, fighting back thoughts that wanted to appear and ducked down for the people who loved me. I waved at them, spotting people that I know. There was Brendan giving a thumbs up, Wally shyly clapping for me and Lisia jumping up and down for me. Then there was Norman who was beaming with pride.

I really wanted to frown.

Without her knowledge, I wouldn't have been able to save the world. Without her, we would have no idea what the hell was going to happen. _She_ was the one who dedicated her whole life to that very event to only have it crushed and having a person with barely any information, save the world. _She_ of all people, should be up here.

I broke out of my thoughts and turned to Steven as the noise simmered down. A new person was up on the stage. A butler. He held out a flipped hat, that seemed to be filled with bits of paper. Steven glanced at me and motioned me to come forward. I obeyed and he spoke in the microphone.

"In honor of May we will dance a dance that she draws from this hat. Since this is a ball, what would it be without dancing? Here we go! Drumroll please!" The crowd hit their laps eagerly, waiting for me. I reached a hand forward and dipped it in the hat, smiling awkwardly at the butler. He smiled, his face crinkled and his thick grey moustache covered most of his lips.

I pulled a piece of paper out and opened it. Reading it, I looked at Steven and the man gave me the mic. "Masked dancing." I stated.

The people nodded their approval and the blue haired man took back his mic. He spoke some quick directions then looked at me.

"The butlers will give our guest their mask," He explained and looked at a man who stopped by us with a plate with two mask. Steven grabbed one and gave it to me. "Here. This is yours."

I looked at the mask and then looked at him, "Really? A Blaziken mask." Steven nodded and put on his Metang mask. He reached out a hand for me to take and I obeyed. His grasp was gentle as he led me down the stage and he placed a hand on my side and started dancing with me. Around us pokemon of all sorts, pranced around in a enjoyable dance. Music from a professional pianist rung throughout the large room.

I danced with Steven for a few minutes and then we switched partners as part of the dance. I ended up dancing with a Sandshrew, Ampharos, Delibird, Bidoof, a Marshtomp (which I immediately recognized as Brendan), a Scraggy and then a Hawlucha.

When I bidded that masked person a good-bye, I turned to face my next partner. They were quite clumsy. They stumbled towards me and laughed awkwardly as they paused in front of me. We both bowed, as custom and took the correct style of dancing. They wore a Haxorus mask and I had a hard time telling if those fascinating red eyes were part of the mask or rightfully belonged to them. I figured out my partner was female, mostly by the slick black dress they wore that stuck to their feminine curves.

"Aw sh-," I suddenly yelped as my partner's heel pierced into my foot. They quickly moved their foot at the reaction.

"S-sorry," My head rose at the voice and I felt like deja-vu was conquering me. Why did the voice sound familiar. "I'm not quite use to this form of dancing. Way different from where I come from."

I shook my head and spoke, "It's fine. Just follow my lead." I took a grip of her hand, which felt soft in my grasp and guided her slowly.

Her feet moved clumsy at the easy movements and ended up stepping on my foot again. I winced and my partner quickly apologized.

"My b-bad!" She yelped softly and I just continued to lead her. "I really didn't mean to get here when the dancing started."

"What do you mean?' I asked out of curiosity, looking down at the ground watching how her feet moved forward and back. I guided her into a twirl then started again.

"I am just here to search for someone." The Haxorus woman stated. She was starting to get the hang at the pattern of the dance as time passed. I twisted around and moved my feet to the hum of the piano.

"Really?"

She nodded and accidently stumbled a little at the distraction of looking up at me. She regained her balance and dipped down in apology. "I'm s-sorry, again! Sheesh, First I come here late and now I can't keep myself from stepping on someone's foot. I'm such an idiot!" She exclaimed nervously and chuckled.

"Don't worry about it," I reassured the stranger. "I make an idiot out of myself all the time. It's just human nature."

"No, I'm an idi-"

The time went out and it was the part where once again switch partners. A man came towards following the rotation. I motioned for him to get my next partner and he looked at me in a perplexed way but obeyed.

"We were supposed to switch." My partner stated even though the look in her eyes told a different story.

I shrugged and replied, "And?"

Her red eyes burned into my emerald ones and that's when I felt my heart stop. Wait a minute. No. No. No. No way. _**NO FUCKING WAY.**_

"H-hey! Can I a-ask why y-you're here for someone?" I spluttered feeling my heart sink. I kept my palms from shaking and led her on in the dance.

"Oh…" She whispered softly and nodded. "It's complicated. I just haven't seen them for awhile because of a thing I did." I had to strain my ears to hear her voice. It had lowered to barely a whisper. I gulped.

"I have to admit I'm kind of afraid to see them," She continued and looked up. "But it doesn't matter. Enough about me, let's just dance."

I had to use a incredible power of strength to keep my voice from shaking. "Alright." And that's what we did. With me now skillfully dodging her feet when she slipped. The dance was heart pounding for me but I danced with this person as if they were anyone else in the room. _No._ _Please no._

The piano music was coming to its close. A shudder ran up my spine. Steven's voice filled the air, "Alright folks, masks off. That's enough for tonight, let's celebrate for our hero with a toast." He motioned his head towards a table filled with champagne bottles.. Everyone obeyed and took off their mask. They smiled and talked loudly as they met their unmasked partners.

I looked at Steven until he disappeared from sight, then faced my partner. They hesitantly reached for their mask and I grabbed mine also. My mask came off easily and I waited for theirs to come off too.

Her movements were stiff and as she slid her Haxorus mask off. Black hair trailed off it and dropped to her shoulders. Her red eyes met mine with a mixture of fear and surprise.

My breath caught into my throat.

" _Z-Zinnia?!_ "

 **AN: Aw, yes! The return of Zinnia! You know how excited I was to write this?! So we have our favorite Draconid girl back and I can't wait to continue the story. Right now though, I'm having a problem on how I should finish the story. But my brain continues to think for a satisfying ending! I hoped my fellow readers enjoyed and thanks to all of you who have favorited/followed/reviewed on my story. You don't understand how much that means to me. I look forward to seeing you all again for the next chapter!**

 **Zouboss**


	7. Chapter 7

Every muscle was itching to run towards her. To feel her arms wrap around me. To breathe in her scent for the first time in forever. Hug her, kiss her, cry to her. But I didn't move. Well it felt more like I couldn't move. The tears slowly ran down my cheeks and fell onto the floor as I stared at the girl I had fallen for. _Woman. I mean. Woman. We aren't children anymore._

Her red ruby eyes looked at me with a mixture of surprise and sorrow. Her masked partner just had to be me.

So many emotions swirled through me like a raging storm. I wanted to yell at her. I wanted to walk away. I wanted to just fall onto my knees. But I couldn't bring myself to do any of that.

"Hi May," Zinnia said softly. Her hand trailed up to her face to tuck a strand of her striking black hair behind her ear. Her other hand clenched her black dress nervously. Opening and closing.

I continued to stare at her, swiping at my tears. My eyes were burning thanks to them. It felt like acid as the liquid trailed down my face. I shook my head in a small motion and finally moved. I stepped towards her till we were face to face. Her eyes pierced into my green ones and I felt a familiar ache in my heart. She had changed so much. The young features of a child were gone and were replaced by adult features. Her jawline was more visible, more lean now that the loose skin of a child was gone. She was even more beautiful than before.

I rose my hand, staring at her with a mixture of hurt and anger.

 _Smack!_

Her head was turned to the ground. She was stunned. I stepped away from the Draconid girl and turned to the crowd. One teary glare was all it took and they all took a couple of steps back. They faced the people beside them, trying not to pay mind to what was going on. I took a quick glance at Zinnia.

She rose her head to look at me, one hand placed on the side of her face. She was silent. Her mouth a thin line. The nervous shifting was gone. The emotion that was in her eyes, vanished.

I stormed off. I couldn't stand to continue looking at her. There was so much feeling bubbling in me. My blood seemed to fizzle with anger. My heart seemed to break with hurt. I pushed through the crowd, passing a worried looking Lisia and for once a concerned Chaz.

Opening and shutting the large doors of the ballroom, I stomped down the halls looking for a place of shelter. To keep away from the eyes of all my friends, fans and admirers. I found an open balcony and placed myself there. Fresh air would help.

The night's air was chilly just like how it was the day at the top of the Sky pillar. Or what Zinnia called it. _The Dragonhark Altar._ I leaned against the rail, my arms resting on top of the metal bars. I inhaled and exhaled. I didn't notice until now but my feet were killing me, thanks to these heels.

I swiped at a few tears and let out a wistful sigh. After all these years she decided to come back. The day she disappeared. She came back. Why? Why? _Why?_ She shouldn't have returned to Hoenn. Even if I did miss her a lot. Even though I did wish to see her again and kiss her one last time. Our first kiss was everything to me. What was it to her? I saved the world, hoping to explore these feelings more. But that was stupid of me. _That bitch._ Anger overtook again. I gave out my heart to her only to have it thrown to the ground and shattered. Leaving me to pick up the pieces. To put those pieces back together was hard, but the moment when I had the last few in my hands, she comes back into the picture.

It hurts. It hurts so much. Because even now, I know that I still have those feelings for her. It was like an infection that could not be cured. It was terrible. I had no medicine. My only choice was to give in.

It was stupid. It was stupid to let my supposed enemy get to me. To take a step into my world and get to know the true me. I wasn't suppose to let her in. I was just supposed to obey Steven's orders and get the damn Mega Stones back. Not get mixed up in the fate of the world. It wasn't even my job. It was Zinnia's. I just had to get the Mega Stones and get Zinnia to tell me the secrets within her so Steven could fix them. Instead I let a feeling get in the way. A small feeling that bloomed into a heart pounding emotion. A little crush transforming into big time love. Thanks to that woman, I was now an emotional wreck.

"Mind if I join?"

Of course she followed.

I didn't reply. I kept my eyes glued to the sky, scanning the stars. I traced the images the stars made. I looked over the stories the stars told. There was a lot of them. I felt I could gaze at them forever. To escape from reality and live in their world. It seemed peaceful. Less troublesome.

Zinnia approached and stopped by my side. She leaned her back on the rail. I felt her gaze on me and then I felt it fade away. She averted her eyes to the ground. At the edge of my vision I could make out her cape draped over her shoulders. It was battered up. The light grey cloth was torn at places but it was over all clean. She still had that thing?

We were both silent. Time seemed to drag by painfully slow. The silence seemed to tighten around my throat and cut off the oxygen that went unevenly into my lungs. I needed something to happen. I could feel my chest burning and I started to panic mentally. _What's wrong with me? What the hell! Why? Zinnia you bitch. Agghhhh!_

"Seems to be any doubts I had and still have are correct." Her voice cut through the silence and vibrated through the air. The burning stopped. I felt my breaths slow down. Her voice rung in my ears reminding me of the past.

Zinnia waited for a response. I didn't feel like I had the strength to produce a noise though. Another breath-taking minute passed and her voice once again sliced through the night air.

"I...May...I beg to be..forgiven."

Those words seemed to send signals to my brain. It was like an electric wire that just zapped me into finally doing something. I jolted. I positioned myself to look at her. She didn't look at me. Her eyes glued to the ground.

"You what?!" It was almost a screech but I managed to hold the squeak in. "You want to be forgiven?!"

"My only wish." Her tone was monotone. It seemed to anger me. There was no emotion in it while my voice contained plenty. My rage seemed to make the girl flinch though. Of course it did. Zinnia loved to act like she was strong but she really wasn't. She was exactly like me. I couldn't handle myself mentally. But I was probably the only one who knew her weak side. Zinnia had almost let me completely in. But I guess I must have did something wrong because she quickly pushed me out and slammed the door. I had seen too much of the pain and misery she was going through. No one was suppose to see that part of her. She was just as stupid as me. She prefered to suffer alone.

"W-why?!" My voice broke. My fist were balled up in anger. They shook. Tears edged my vision once more. "What is w-wrong with you?! How do you have th-the nerve to ask me that! Do you not see the wrongs you did to m-me?!"

Zinnia's eyes seemed to shimmer with a quick feeling of guilt but it dimmed away. She stated, "I'm aware of them and I regret them." She paused for a second with a bite of her lip then added, "I want to fix it May. I want to make it write to you. It will kill me if I don't."

"To me? To me?!" I hollered my foot stomping on the ground. "Are you so sure about that?" I felt anger overflowing and it filled every inch of me. "You're just doing it for yourself, Zinnia. You think that if you fix this, it will be all better, don't you?! You think that once this is all over and you don't have to live the guilt anymore, you can just run away again and live a normal life."

"M-May-"

I cut her off and pointed at her, "You think that's how it will work don't you? It's been 4 _fucking damn_ years since I've seen your sorry ass and this is one of the first things you say to me. You are an idiot Zinnia!" The tears fell from my cheeks and I looked away from her. I couldn't stand this. _Arceus, the nerve this woman has._ This is stupid. Everything is so stupid. _Just...uggggghhh!_ I felt like I had plenty of reasons to be bad and at the same time had no need to be. It was a frustrating emotion.

Zinnia placed a hand over her chest. Hurt was painted on her face. She said in a wistful tone, "You...know...I knew you would be mad. I just knew it. I just...just didn't expect it to feel this way."

I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. I moved forward, my heels clapping against the floor. The Draconid girl didn't respond to the sudden closeness between us. Her eyes were misted. She seemed lost for a second.

"Am I wrong?"

Finally her eyes met mine. Our gazes locked, making me forget for a split-second of what was happening. How familiar this was. How use to it I was.

"Yes."

I was surprised, because every part of me wanted to explode into a fit of anger again. To say she was lying, that she was only saying this for my sake. But the thing was...she didn't look like she was lying. Hell, I could see tears that threatened to leave her red glimmering eyes.

"May. I came here for you. And only you. Not me or anybody else." She started and eyes seemed to be looking past me, not at me. She sighed. "When I left the only regret was leaving you. I kept fighting with myself, telling myself I did the right thing. For awhile I actually did believe it. I went for many months thinking everything was fine and alright. It wasn't till I heard news of this ball." She paused then added, "I didn't really think of it at first but then I received a letter from an anonymous sender. They promised me if I came I would see you again."

"At first I was hesitant. Nervous. Going back to Hoenn after all these years? Seeing you? I didn't think I was able to do it. But I summoned all the strength I could muster and managed to make it here just in time" She finished and clenched her right hand into a fist. "May. Once again. I beg your forgiveness. I speak from my heart and I wish to rekindle what we had those few years ago."

I felt tears run down my cheeks but I didn't bother to swipe them away. I looked at her in disbelief. She was speaking the truth. The emotion filled into each word was impossible to be an act. _Dammit…_

I choked out, "R-really?"

"Honestly." She nodded in confirmation. A managed to catch the sight of a tear running down her face but she swiped it away as soon as it left her eye.

"I must be crazy," My hand reached out to grab her wrist. It was too soon. I couldn't do it. Most people would also agree with me. But I knew I was allowed to do this. I mean, who wasn't? I pulled her forward, feeling the energy that was within me that day when I kissed her. My arms wrapped around her tightly and I dug my face into the crook of her neck. I felt her arms lance around my waist and I managed to smile weakly.

"I'm here to stay." Zinnia whispered in my ear and I felt more heavy fat tears leave my eyes.

 **A/N: Hey it's yah boss, Zouboss. How about that? I felt like this chapter turned out great! I think this one was my most favorite to write. Originally in the rough drafts of this story, Brendan and May were suppose to go to Unova and stuff but it took too many chapters explaining everything and I knew at that rate we wouldn't see Zinnia for awhile. So I'm happier it turned out like this. But I do feel like I just scraped away Brendan from the story. I don't want to do that to him, so I'll give him more moments in the future. Mmmm I feel bad for Lisia now. Because Lisia x May is also another favorite ship of mine. Oh well! Sorry Lisia. You're stuck with Chaz. Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/favorited/followed and all that. I really appreciate it! I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **Zouboss**


	8. Chapter 8

Wattson was in my debt, so I gladly took advantage of that and earned a free apartment from Mauville Hills. Steven rented out the one next to us for the night with Brendan sharing the room with him. I couldn't help but feel bad for Brendan, since he had to spend a night with Steven. Because I greatly knew Steven was unpredictable.

Zinnia was perched on the couch, criss-crossed and watched me as I paced around the room. It was late already, like pass 12:30 or something but my mind was fully awake. My thoughts had traced back to Steven as I put the scattered pieces together. _Zinnia got a letter from an anonymous sender. Steven didn't want me to miss the celebration...he was acting pretty odd on top of that. He must of shined the light on purpose when me and Lisia were talking. He cut our conversation off….but.._

Zinnia's eyes followed me, her red killer eyes darting side to side. My list was growing for reasons to dislike Steven. He was a clever, cunning man….and I didn't like it. Another few minutes passed by in silence and my passion of hatred seemed to burn even stronger as each new thought filled my mind.

"Calm down May." Zinnia finally spoke making my pace slow down. Both of us were out of those painful dresses and heels and were back in casual clothes. She played with the end of her shirt and stared at me with a dim smile. "Why don't you take a seat and we can talk since it seems to be that your vexation won't end anytime soon."

I obeyed and awkwardly placed myself on the opposite side of Zinnia. It was funny really...how just hours ago I was a crying mess and she had me hooked next to her. My eyes scanned her as her features seemed weary. There was that familiar glimmer in her eyes and that….cute smile of hers. Wow….as I continue to stare, I start to remember everything so attractive about her. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the trance I had fallen into and looked at Zinnia with a very soft smile. "Where should we start?"

Zinnia's eyebrows rose and she replied with a tilt to her head, "Tell me May. Where do you think we should start?" I at once knew what I wanted to talk about but I couldn't help but be slightly amazed. A few hours ago….she was the same as I and maybe she didn't cry but she was emotional. She had the expression of like a Cubone who had just lost its mother but now her features were light and casting the weary look in her face she seemed like the same person a few years back.

"Well…" I cleared my throat and scratched the side of my face. "I wanted to know what happened when you left. Where did you go?"

She stared at me for a moment a dark look shadowing her eyes for a split-second then it was gone. Her red eyes met mine and she nodded, "Alright." She closed her eyes to gain back her thoughts that had been probably locked away at the back of her mind. Her eyes opened again and she started.

"When I saw the last of you and Rayquaza fly off, I was torn. I didn't feel like I could continue staying in Hoenn, knowing that my job as the Lorekeeper was over with me not even accomplishing it. But then I started thinking of the kiss. I for some reason seemed to have made my decision as I thought of it. Believe May, it was the most wonderful thing I had felt in the world at the time but I didn't know what to really think of you. I was confused. As the Lorekeeper, I was too busy training and studying to even give a thought about a relationship. I was carrying too much on my shoulders at the time. I really wished you were there May, so I could tell you personally but it would take so long. So I wrote a letter and gave it to….Aster and then I flew off."

"What happened next?" I inquired, now more focused on Zinnia's words. A small feeling of relief nudged at me suddenly, probably because I was finally getting light on what had happened to Zinnia over the years.

The black haired girl continued, "I didn't know where I was going for a long while but next I knew ended up in Sinnoh. The first few days were hard as I had no money. After some stressful sleepless nights full of the thoughts of the Sky Pillar and...you," I felt my cheeks warm slightly. "A few weeks pass and I started to roam around a place called Eterna City. As I walked, my eyes caught something tall and bronze. It was a statue. I approached it and stared at it with awe. It seemed to be a combination of the legendary pokemon Palkia and Dialga."

. . .

It was terrifying at the same time the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The two dragon type legends of this region pushed into one. I felt a fizzle in my blood and a feeling of total tranquil rush over me. My hand reached forward to touch the statue. It was only able to reach onto its large stone foot. I rubbed it as if it was any other pokemon. The feeling of doubt and guilt seemed to ebb away from me as each second passed with my thumb grazing over the carved texture.

"It's a wonder, huh?" A voice from nowhere startled me and I retreated a step back to look where it was coming from. My head turned side to side and to behind me. I didn't catch sight of anything. I went to cast one more look at the statue then prepared to trudge off. That is until I heard a foot scuff stone and I quickly turned to see who formed the noise.

"Hey! Woah, turn that heat down a bit!" It was a girl. She wore the most widest grin ever and there was a flicker of playfulness in her eyes. I could infer she was at least younger than me. Maybe 12.

I sighed, and quickly dipped my head in apology. "My bad," I spoke and surprised myself a little. My voice was raspy but it made sense. I haven't used it in quite a while.

The girl smiled and hopped down the statue, that she happened to be standing on. "Oh, it's fine!" She had long purple hair and a dark complexion. She stuck out her hand. "I tend to scare people all the time. Greetings! The name is Iris!"

"Umm...Zinnia," I took her hand, which was firm against mine and her grin seemed to grow wider. I felt my lips edge into a small smile at the sight. _When was the last time someone smiled at me like that?_

"Nice to meet you Zi-nnia!" She pronounced and she let go of my hand. Iris brushed some of her hair behind her ear and continued to speak, "Are you a trainer, Zinnia? Because I am! I'm training to be a professional dragon-type trainer!"

"Oh really?" I felt my hands, by instinct, go behind my cape and brush against the smooth texture of my pokeballs.

Iris nodded excitedly.

"Well guess what?"

"What?"

"I happen to be a dragon-type trainer."

Iris's pupils expanded and she exclaimed, "Really? Zinnia, can you show me your pokemon?! Oh, please! Oh, please! Oh, please!"

"Of course," I said softly but then thought to myself. _I should probably ask for some assistance from her first. It could do me some good._ "But first I need you to help me out."

The young girl bounced up and down. "What is it? I'll do anything you need!" Her eyes then darted to the darkening sky and she suddenly stopped. "Oh…"

My eyebrows furrowed at the sudden change of expression. "What is it? What is the matter?"

"It's just that the sun is going down," Iris explained and her head turned to look towards the buildings that hung around a few meters away. "I have to go back to….but wait a minute!" Her eyes lit up in realization and the purple haired girl moved forward to grab my wrist. "Follow me, Zinnia! Cynthia may approve of this, if I take you with me!"

"What? Who?" I was baffled and just went ahead let her guide me towards the city's buildings. It she was going to help me, then I'll listen to her but there was just a problem. _Why did the name Cynthia sound so familiar?_

 **A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA...I apologize for the lack of uploading. It took way too long for me to write this chapter. And guess what? It's a short chapter! Please forgive me for that too. It had to be in Zinnia's pov for it to work right. Um also thanks for all the people who read and fav/followed this story. Really appreciate it bros. Anyways see you at the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Iris!"

I tried to keep pace with the 13 year old as she pranced through tree to tree. One thing that I probably hated her for. Her skill at climbing trees. I watched as the branches wobbled and released smooth green leaves onto the ground. The leaves rustling as her weight bounced off them.

It had been a year from my run-in with this young girl and my life had changed since. The day at the statue, Iris had led me to the famous Dragon trainer, Cynthia. My heart was literally about to burst from the glorious sight of her.

Long-story short, after a very lengthy conversation, Cynthia gifted me a room from her house and now I lived under the same roof as the greatest Dragon-type trainer of all time, her girlfriend and Iris.

Now, I was chasing this young teen as she ran away from her problems. My hand reached fro behind my cloak and a threw a pokeball out. The item opened and crafted a red glow. With a blink of my eye, I watched as one of my trusted pokemon appeared.

"Noivern!" I gasped as I continued a steady pace after Iris. She was a few trees ahead in the forest already and I was getting an idea where she was heading. "Go catch her!" The large bat nodded it's head and shifted its round eyes towards Iris. With a flap of its wings, it rose to the air and started to fly towards the young girl.

I continued my run and watched from ahead as a screech cut through the air. _U_ h-oh,I immediately thought as I watched a purple glow form ahead. _Dammit Iris._ A blast from Dragon Pulse shot forward and I listened to the impact of a body hitting a tree.

My pace increased as I covered more ground and I finally reached the mess Iris had made. The ground was scorched from her Axew's pokemon move and I turned my head to see Noivern recovering from her attack. Rushing forward, I touched my beloved pokemon and checked for wounds. There was a couple of light bruises but other than that, she was fine.

"Come on friend," I rubbed my hand along Noivern's neck and hopped onto her back. The pokemon rumbled for a second then shook its head in recovery. Flapping its wings, she took us in the air and headed towards the girl I was hunting for.

A speedy few minutes, I tap my heels on Noivern's side and wait for it to slow down. Jumping off, I motioned for it to be silent and I strided past some trees. I stepped into an open clearing with a small pond and a waterfall pouring into it. The rush of the water combined with the sounds of wild pokemon reminded me that not all things were ruined by humans.

My red eyes scan the clearing and there I spot a sitting Iris near the pond. The purple haired girl was hunched over with her legs drawn up to her chest. Her partner, Axew, stood beside her nudging her in affection.

I approached the girl carefully and joined her on the ground. She didn't do anything at first and I didn't push her. I understood what she was feeling and I was here to comfort her. I would talk when she was ready. If that was thing I've learned from experience, it's that human emotion was a complex thing that took careful skill to deal with. And in all honesty I would have never know that if Aster hadn't passed away. My heart ached in response of the name. Aster worked her tail off training me and I never had a chance to interact with anyone much besides my grandma, who tended to watch my lessons from afar. That's why when I stepped foot in Hoenn, I was a complicated person. I wasn't use to the emotion that swarmed that region. Everything was new and exciting. But I only had the chance to discover that, thanks to Aster's passing.

"Did I hurt Noivern?" Iris suddenly said, shaking me out of my thoughts. I turned to look at the pokemon who sat a little bit away from us. She made a tiny crackle in reply with a tilt of her head.

I responded in a soft tone, "Just a few bruises, nothing a potion couldn't fix."

The girl sighed and I watched as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "Good." She muffled through her arms. I brought my hand up to run it over her hair, in a comforting motion. A few minutes later, she spoke again.

"I don't...wa-wanna go to Unova..Zinnia," She sobbed. I felt my lips curve into a frown and shook my head.

"I don't want you to depart from us either Iris," I shared and rubbed her back gently. I copied what my grandma had done for me so many times when I was younger and upset about a failed lesson or even the time Aster gave to the ground. "But you have to. Your grandmother and village want to train you."

Iris snorted sadly. "I like training with you and Cynthia!" She protested and dug her face deeper into her arms. "I enjoy...it here. All they did in Unova was talk and work."

"Well they obviously don't do that anymore if they want you back," I told her with part hesitation. I knew the reason why her village wanted her back but Cynthia and the others had given me strict instructions not to tell her though. I didn't know why but a Draconid never broke its promise. Even if as time progresses I become a Draconid less and less each day. "Your grandmother wants you."

"But she let me go, after my parents died."

"Iris…" I couldn't bear to see this usually bubbly girl in a saddened mood. I sighed. "Don't tell anyone I told you this," I felt something pull at me as I knew that I snapped a silent code. "But your grandmother wants to train you to help her out with ancient history."

There was silence for a moment then Iris moved. She looked up and faced her head at me. Her Axew followed the gaze and started to stare at me too.

"What do you mean?" The purple haired girl sniffed with confusion.

I shook my head and looked at the water that tumbled down into the pond. "I don't know…" It felt like Deja Vu. Iris was taking the same path as me.

…

I yawned, something uncontrollable. I watched as Zinnia's distant gaze faltered and she came back to the world. Her ruby eyes seemed dull as they met mine and her lips curved into a smile.

"Tired?" She asked amused.

I shook my head feeling a similar smile playing on to my lips. "Well...it's not my fault," I reached to rub the back of my neck and can't help but yawn again. "I had a eventful day today"-My gaze casts to the clock-"Well yesterday."

"That's true," Zinnia got up and looked down at me. "I should let you sleep. You will probably need the energy for tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"Don't know." Zinnia smirks lightly and once again my mind goes to the aging memories of the Sky Pillar. _I can tell a part of her is gone but she's still the same._

I got up, departing from the couch and walk a few steps forward. My placement is somewhat beside her but also in front of her. I pause and I feel a new tension crackle in the air. It seems familiar but mixed with a few new elements.

A breath of air leaves my mouth as I know that nagging that had conquered me in the past had to be ignored. My head turns and I meet her eyes. Her lips are straight as she stares at me. Her eyes showing a story yet to be fully told. "Hey Zinnia?"

I feel that pause. Even if it was barely even more than 2 seconds. The hesitation as if she can read my mind, my eyes, my feelings.

"Yes?" A simple soft sound that left her lips. Leaving my blood to fizz in a slight nervous state.

"Did you ever fall in love with someone when you were gone?"

I watch as the black haired woman's red eyes flicker for moment back to life. As if a fire ignited behind them and started to rage until it engulfed everything in sight.

Then it quickly died.

Zinnia laughs. A soft broken one.

"When a Draconid falls in love once, it can't fall in love again."

.-.-.

 **Yes, thank god! I finally got this chapter out! It was so frustrating that I wasn't able to do it sooner. Thank you so much to all who have read,followed and reviewed! It means so much to me! And thank you to all that have been patient enough to wait for the next chapter. I apologize for the long wait. Time hasn't been on my side lately and I've been busy lately. But again, I appreciate the support from some of you and hope to see you guys around in the next chapter! Until then!**

 **Zouboss**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Going ahead and giving the heads up, this isn't really plot heavy but I promise the next chapter will progress on the plot and probably be longer.**_

" _When a Draconid falls in love once, it can't fall in love again."_

" _What's that supposed to me-"_

" _You should get some rest May."_

" _Bu-"_

" _Go to bed, you're tired, aren't you?"_

Something wet and slimy woke me up.

"A...grrraaa," I managed a small grumble as I opened my eyes forcefully and quickly made my hand retreat from whatever was the source of the weird touch. I bring the heels of my hands to my face and try to wipe the tiredness away from my eyes. It only works a little.

I sat up and waited for the blurriness to clear. My eyes landed on a familiar face and I felt my lips curve in a small smile. "Hey Razor, how'd you get out?" I pet the Mightyena's head. I could guess that maybe he forced himself out. When he was a young Poochyena, he would get out at the wrong times and put me in unwanted predicaments. A story for another day.

Razor barked happily in reply and the wolf like pokemon turned in a complete circle.

 _ **CRASH!**_

Both of us jolted at the sudden noise and I quickly shot out of bed. I wasn't in proper clothes, by that I mean makeshift pyjamas, but obviously something was wrong. My fashion really wasn't a issue right now.

"Zinnia?!" I called as I peered out into the living room. Smoke immediately assaulted my nostrils and I turned my head to look at the kitchen. "Are you alright?!" I asked with concern coating my voice. What happened? I rushed into the kitchen and felt a breath of relief leave my mouth.

The girl was frantically trying to turn off the stove and hissed as she touched the frying pan. "Uh….hey," The draconid sucked on her injured finger and grabbed an oven mitt to wave off smoke. The dark jets wavered slightly. Pancake batter laid on the ground and on the counters, making me so glad that Wattson had let us stay free.

"What are yo-?!" My sentence was cut off as I took a step forward and slipped. I heard Razor yelp in surprise and I tried to grab onto something to keep me from hitting the ground. Instead I felt myself bump into another human body and landed on the ground.

"Shit," I growled as I rubbed at my head and tried to figure out what was going on. I tilted my head up and felt my breath catch into my throat.

Red eyes.

Mouths inches apart.

Her warm breath hitting my skin.

I stared. It felt like everything froze around me and the only thing I could hear was my heartbeat in my ears.

 _Thump. Thump._

It was so tempting. As I saw her beautiful face. Her burning eyes. I realized I hadn't been this close in awhile. Then again, I've never been much intimate with Zinnia. I could feel the air becoming thick. A atmosphere familiar and yet strange. I felt red creeping up me and choking me. Shading my face as I craved something that I couldn't have.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

Her name wanted to leave my mouth. My lips were parted but nothing could come out. I felt emotion grip me strongly and something pull at my eyes, wanting to express the pure emotion welling up in me and wanting to overflow the crumbling fountain that I had crafted so long ago.

"May…."

She caught my attention but I couldn't muster anything. I wanted so badly to take action even if I knew it wasn't the right time.

My hand moves.

 _Thump. Thump. THUMP. THUMP._

It glided up her leg and I felt her tense up beneath me. My eyes raise to lock with hers. The black haired girl eyes slant as I leaned in. I could hear her breath hitch slightly in her throat. There's a thick haze surrounding us. I feel it. It's like a pink mist.

 _THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

My eyes are closed. I feel her breath closer. Hotter.

 _ **Knock! Knock!**_

"MAY! Open up!"

The way we splitted was frantic. I quickly scrambled to my feet and rushed to the door. I felt Razor right behind me.

"There you are!" Brendan exclaimed as I opened the door. His eyes scanned me and I spotted him taking a peek at my chest area. This is what I get for wearing a white tank top to bed.

"Hey!" I drew his attention to my face with my arms crossed. "Eyes over here."

The boy blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry." He apologized and handed out a newspaper to me. "Look, I think there is something in here you want to see."

I took the paper from his hand and turned it around to look at the cover. I felt my heart skip a beat.

 _ **Possible Romance?!**_

There was a large picture of me and Steven side by side as a swarm of reporters and journalists surrounded us. I remembered right away on the day that had happened. There was a female journalist that had asked if me and the former champion were an item. I could recall freshly how I had corrected her politely and told her we were just good _friends._

Is this what I get for being popular? I continued reading.

 _ **Everyone has known that our hero, savior and champion is quite the best. And she has always been independent, BUT we have all been wanting to know when will our champion, May, get a boyfriend? Rumors have raged like wildfires to our champion dating her best friend, to that one popular performer Chaz and even to a local trainer she was battling with! But believe it or not, the answer to our questions have been right in front of us like a Snorlax peering over it's stomach! Recent sights have led us to believe that our hero is dating no other than the former champion, Steven! The two have known each other for the past 5 years and have possibly forged something between their friendship. On a recent interview, they were caught walking out of one of Mauvile's popular food courts and were asked a simple question. Our hero had hesitated her reply and told us they were just good friends but it seemed like a flat out lie! Tune in for more info on tomorrow's newspaper!**_

"What the hell?!" I stressed and threw the paper at Brendan, who was petting Razor on the head. The pokemon turned his wolfish head and panted in confusion.

Brendan stood up. "I know right! You two didn't tell me you guys were dating! I'm so jealous!" He pouted and crossed his arms. He glared. "And here I thought you actually liked me."

"Brendan I do like you-"

"You do?!"

"Not like that you idiot." I scolded and sighed. "I can't believe this. I hate Steven. I would never be in a relationship with him. Besides…." I glanced back into the apartment and didn't spy Zinnia anywhere. "I don't think…"

"Oh wait!" Brendan interrupted and waved his hands in the air. "Wally wanted to meet up around 12 at the Battle Resort!" He then added. "You should probably get dressed."

"You think?" I retorted, putting a hand on my hip then asked, "What does Wally want anyways?" It wasn't that I hated Wally. I actually adored him. He was the favorite out of the little friends I have but I was just simply curious on why he needed our appearance. The last time I heard he was working hard over on that island and I didn't really get to ask during the ball what was going on recently in his life.

"Have no idea." Brendan shrugged and turned around to leave. "But Steven is tagging along,"-Great-"And he said feel free to invite Zinnia. Anyways I have to go, my father wanted me to call today and I can't keep him waiting! See ya!"

I waved my friend goodbye and couldn't help but smile. He hadn't changed since my arrival in Hoenn and I couldn't help but wonder if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It seemed like just yesterday were desperately trying to fill the Pokedex for the approval of Professor Birch. We were both older now. Both young adults and even though I believe my adolescent years were the last of my journeys, I knew I still had a lot of time ahead of me.

I walked back inside and shut the door when Razor trotted in. Then I walked to the couch and flopped down. Razor wagged his tail and nosed my hand as I groaned into the couch's cushion.

"Uggggghhhhhhh," I muffled and lifted my head to place my cheek on the cushion. I stared at my pokemon and spoke, "Why do these things happen to me?"

Razor barked in reply.

I reached my hand out to pet his head and then thought about literally what happened a couple of minutes ago. Not really thinking about it, my fingers went to my mouth a gently made contact with it. My face flushed.

…

 **A/N: Greetings fellow readers! Thanks so much for the reviews and favs/follows, they always mean so much to me! Words can't even express it. I even appreciate that my story is worth you guys theorizing on what will happen next. It's really inspiring. Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and can't wait to see you guys at the next. Until then, goodbye!**

 **Zouboss**


	11. Chapter 11

The smell of salt in the breeze and the crash of waves on the sea was all I needed to hear to calm my nerves down. Nice sunny Hoenn. My head turned up to look at the passing Wingull, who were cawing a loud song.

"Our arrival to the Battle Resort will come shortly." A voice said from behind. I turned to look at Steven, who had a shimmer in his eyes.

"Thanks for the information," I said in a monotone voice and glanced to where Zinnia was conversing with Brendan.

The blue haired man followed my gaze and he smiled. "It must be marvelous to have her back, am I not wrong?" He commented and turned to look at me.

I stared back at the taller man. He looked very smug and satisfied and I just wanted to Flamethrower that look off his face. I replied, "Yeah, it is."

"Do anything spicy yet?"

"What?!" I was shocked at how casual he said it. Though, I really shouldn't. Steven had a way with words. He could make something inappropriate, appropriate. "Steven, it's only been a day since her return."

"And?" Steven shrugged, taking a few steps forward and looking out at the ocean. "That does not mean anything. Human instinct won't take that as a no."

I turned to him and snorted. "And?" I mimicked angrily. "My brain is way stronger than my instincts."

"Humans are a lot like Pokemon. Just because a Skitty obeys a trainer does not mean you will stop it from chasing its own tail."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

The blue haired man looked at me and chuckled. And though it sounded evil as hell, he looked so freaking charming. "I swear, you act like a child when you're around me, are you sure I'm not the one who makes your heart flutter?"

I gasped, extremely disgusted by that comment. I punched him. He just laughed. I punched him harder. He just laughed again. "Wha-?!" I stammered completely confused.

"Hey," He winked. "I work out you know."

"No, you don't. You're as thin as a twig! Even Brendan has more muscle than you!" The mentioned boy turned his head to look at us, wondering why he was mentioned. I waved my hand for him to continue on with Zinnia and I glared at Steven.

Steven burst into another round of laughter and moved his hand up to wipe a tear away. "Ahhh, no one can outsmart you, May."

"Of course not!"

Steven leaned in till our faces were an inch apart. He whispered, "But the news reporters sure do have their way don't they?"

I froze. I was shocked. Did Steven had something to do with this? My eyes widened and I suddenly felt my teeth grit together. I growled, "You did it...didn't you?"

"What?" Steven leaned back, his position straightened. "No! May, I'm offended you would even think so!" He placed a hand on his chest dramatically.

"You're a man who gets your way!" I countered, getting sick of his games. I pointed a finger accusingly at him. "Tell me, why would the news reporter think that?! I told her that we had nothing between us."

"May, I would never do that." Steven stated, lowering his voice as his gaze drifting somewhere else. He stared at me and made a serious face. "Besides that would go against what I want."

Why did he have to say stuff like that? It didn't make sense. What exactly did he want and why was he doing this in general? " _What do you want?_ "

Steven looked at me for a moment as if contemplating what I said. He raised a hand to touch his chin thoughtfully. "I don't think it would be wise to say." He concluded looking at me with a calm expression.

I opened my mouth to say something but then the horn of the ship cut through my time. Steven turned his head to look over the rail and informed me that the Battle Resort was in sight. I snorted and turned away from him, heading towards Brendan and Zinnia. They didn't seem aware of me and the blue haired man's argument and I was glad for that. Brendan greeted me enthusiastically as I joined them.

"Hey May!" He exclaimed in a friendly manner. Something refreshing on my nerves as I cooled down from my discussion with Steven. "What do you think Wally is going to show us?"

"Have no idea." I shrugged then added. "Last time I was at the Battle Resort, Wally was making his way through the events."

"Maybe he needs our help?" Brendan suggested. "I mean it wouldn't be the first time."

I nodded and chuckled at that. "Yeah, well if he wasn't in trouble then it was you who took his place." I pointed out and couldn't help but glance at Zinnia. The Dragonid wouldn't meet my gaze and seemed more occupied with her thumbs then our conversation. I didn't try to let that bother me but there was a small feeling wedged in my heart that was. Itching to be expressed and nagging at me to do something. I ignored it.

When the boat finally arrived to the dock, I followed behind Brendan as the young man energetically walked down the platform. Zinnia was behind me and Steven was paying the captain for the ride. As the platform raised and the boat prepared to take off for the next trip, I spotted a familiar face.

"Wally!" Brendan stole the words from my mouth and he started to run towards our friend. I jogged behind him, not really thinking of Zinnia at that moment.

The green haired boy lit up at the sight of us and bro-hugged Brendan and properly hugged me. "Hi guys," Wally said, with a small wave. When I first met him, the boy was an nervous humanoid, ready to explode on the spot. But with me and Brendan by his side with inspiration and encouragement throughout the years, he became a well constructed trainer with traits to admire.

I smiled at him. "How have you been?"

"I have been great, actually!" He said a little more enthusiastically and glanced behind me. "Who is this?"

I turned to see who he was staring at and noticed it was Zinnia. She was standing a little ways behind me and her expression seemed calm.

"My name is Zinnia," The black haired Draconid introduced herself with a nod of her head. She smiled kindly and shook Wally's hand. "I was the one who stole a Mega Stone from you, 4 years back."

Wally nodded in realization. "Good to know that it seems you are on our side now." He closed his mouth and then opened it as if he was going to say something then didn't proceed to.

"So?!" Brendan cut in with excitement and directed his words at his shorter friend. "What is thing you wanted us to come for?!"

"Ah, yes!" Wally lit up and motioned for us to follow him. "Come on, i'll tell you when we get inside the Battle Resort building!"

…

The roaring of cheers and shouts hoarded my senses. _Word gets around fast when it comes to me,_ I concluded. I put on a grin and waved around to the people on the stands in greeting and acknowledgement. Though it would be hard not to notice their presence. My fans seemed to roar louder in approval of my gesture. I turned to look at Wally, who was at my side.

"Tell me again, why _I_ have to be your partner in this?" I asked.

"We both know that Brendan will screw me up on my streak." Wally shrugged nonchalantly. "Just let me be the champion of the Battle Resort."

"Alright." I chuckled and ruffled his hair. He yelped in protest as I added, "As long as I'm still Champion of Hoenn and you're still shorter than me."

Wally scowled at me for a moment when I withdrew my hand then let his lips curve into a smile. "Yeah,yeah! We get it I'm short. Now focus! We only get one chance and I need to defeat those stupid twins."

"Wait a minute, don't we need to like work are way up through trainers to get to them?"

"They let me pause between my match," Wally explained with a motion of his hands. "I just need to defeat one more round then I can go against the masters of this section."

"Okay," I nodded repeatedly in understandment and clapped my hands together. "Okay, so who are we going against?"

As my sentence came to a close, the lights went off in the small stadium and the voices of the crowd calmed down. Then at the blink of an eye, purple and yellow lights started dancing across the walls and floors, bouncing off person to person. Stairs formed ahead of us and two dark figures made their way down the constructing stairs. As the people made to the bottom, a light suddenly shot to the ceiling and shone on them.

I felt my breath hitch into my throat.

"Zinnia?!"

"May!" The Draconid didn't look surprised but sort of guilty at the fact I was staring at her. "Before you jump to accusations, I didn't ask for this! This person just dragged me with them!" The mentioned person was wearing a dark cloak and I couldn't get sight of their face. Zinnia turned to look at them then back at me. And as the light shone on them, I noticed once again her red eyes looking duller than before.

The light then switched to us and our audience went wild. A referee made his way to the edge of the stadium and rose his hands for the crowd to silent. They obeyed in a quick minute.

"Alright, this is a double battle! Each team has two pokemon!" As the referee discussed the rules,I spotted Zinnia placing a hand on the stranger's shoulder and muttering something. The cloaked figure didn't make a noise and just moved their hand from out beneath their cloak and handed Zinnia a pokeball. Zinnia took the pokeball and looked at the stranger in confusion. "First team to have both Pokemon faint, loses!" The referee then rose his hand and cut it through the air signalling for the battle to start.

Me and Wally threw our own pokeballs causing our Pokemon to materialized out of a red beam. Wally's Gallade came out, raising it's blade like arms in the air with a cry. My pokemon, Torch, came out with a stomp and puffed up his chest as he scanned the crowd.

The audience went wild at the sight of my symbol pokemon and I spotted flashes from cameras cutting through the chaotic mass of people. Of course they would recognize him. He was the pokemon I used to defeat Steven, and not to disappoint, I just had to use him for this double battle.

Now, it was our opponent's turn. The cloaked figure went ahead and took their pokemon out first.

The shape of a Mawile formed from the beam and didn't make a cry from to present its existence. Instead the pokemon stood silent and aimed its large jaw at mine and Wally's pokemon.

Zinnia stared for a moment. Her eyes focusing on her teammate's Pokemon then clicked the button on the pokeball that was given to her.

There was a clunking sound as if metal was hitting against metal. I didn't recognize the Pokemon that had came out of Zinnia's ball and turned to Wally for assistance.

Wally eyed the sword with shield pokemon with a thoughtful stare. "I believe that is a Kalos pokemon," The green haired boy explained. "It goes by the name Aegislash. It's a ghost and steel type."

I turned to examine the Pokemon again. It had one eye and looked as it could send you to hell with that soulless gaze.

Zinnia seemed slightly bothered by it.

I wouldn't blame her.

"Gallade, Swords Dance!" Wally shouted, starting the battle. His pokemon nodded curtly and rose it's arms up. Blue ghost like swords formed into the air and spun around the fighting type.

The trainer across from him, nodded their cloaked head at their Mawile.

The pokemon didn't move.

I went ahead and yelled my move as I realized that maybe the Pokemon was refusing to listen to its trainer. Tough Luck. "Torch use Flamethrower on Mawile!" People of course in the crowd were slightly disappointed. I didn't have to look to know. It was basic knowledge that a trainer should take an advantage and everyone knew Steel was weak against Fire. But everyone didn't know I had a connection with….Zinnia. It sounds weird now but a part of me is telling me, don't attack her. Don't attack her.

Torch launched forward and inhaled sharply. As the Blaziken exhaled a large fume of flames at the opponent's pokemon, Mawile dodged and formed and electrical charge around its fist. The pokemon slammed into Torch's torso causing it to jerk and fall back. I felt myself cringe. Mostly at the fact my Pokemon got hurt but also at the booing that started to arise from the crowd. So much for loyal fans.

"Aegislash use Iron Head!" My eye caught sight of Zinnia pointing at Wally's Gallade and I inwardly thanked her.

Wally shouted, "Gallade counter it with Psycho Cut!"

Gallade's blade like arms lit up into a glowing purple and pushed against Aegislash's head. A few moments of pure tension passed by and then Gallade over took with strength and pushed back the sword Pokemon and hit it against at what must be the head. The Kalos Pokemon bounced back in response of the contact, shaking it's scarf like tendril. It held out it's shield in defense as it tried to recover from its hit.

"Torch, Fire Pledge!"

A storm of fire summoned from the ground and attacked the Mawile that stood against us. I still didn't take my attack on Zinnia. I heard mutters through the cheers. I felt my heart skip for a moment. _Am I being selfish?_ The sudden doubt seemed to creep on me because deep down I knew that isn't what I would usually do. _Zinnia is like everyone else._ I shook my head as the battle raged on. My thoughts seeming to storm as each move went on. As Mawile dodged Gallade's attacks. As Aegislash continued raising its defense stats. I threw my arm out, signalling for Torch to attack the opposing Mawile. _They want you to attack Aegislash._ My eyes darted to the crowd. Some faces were judgemental. Others were just excited for the battle going on.

"Mawile, Shadow Ball!"

"Gallade, Close Combat!"

I flinched as smoke exploded onto the field and waved my hand to chase away the fumes.

The Mawile fell on its back, Gallade still standing. I thought for a moment that maybe Wally took it out until I saw movement. The Fairy Type Pokemon struggled onto its feet. Its large jaw gaping open and panting. I shared a look with Wally. He nodded. He wanted me to take it out. The boy would take care of Zinnia.

"Torch, Blast Burn!"

My Blaziken stomped forward, summoning energy to attack.

 _ **BAM!**_

 _ **CRACKLE!**_

Out of nowhere, smoke invaded the air. Dark and angry. I engulfed a mouthful and gagged. I quickly responded into covering my mouth. The smell was powerful. And I thought I caused it.

That is, until I spotted a orange glow. And heard the shrill voices of screams.

There was a fire.

And I knew I wasn't the cause of it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **AN: Heeeeeeeeeyyyyy, it's Zouboss! Obviously. I appreciate all the reviews that you guys dropped. Means so much to me! Like they always make my day, no matter what! I enjoy that you guys love how the story is going so far and I hope you guys stick to the end. I don't think this story is ending anytime soon though. Also I'm sorry of this chapter seems a little off. I've been having a lot of migraines lately and it's hard for me to focus at points but I didn't what to make you guys wait longer for the chapter so I pushed through it. Yeah, I'm well aware, I'm not the greatest at writing battle scenes. Please forgive me for that. So, yeah...guess I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **Zouboss**


	12. Chapter 12

My first reaction was to return Torch and that's what I did. Once the Blaziken hesitantly accepted, I peered around.

I couldn't see much through the thickening smoke but I did make out Wally's short figure through the blur. He carefully walked towards me, his arm also covering his mouth. He reached out a hand, placing it on my shoulder.

"We need to get out of here," He spoke loudly, so I would be able to hear through his shielding arm. "Inhaling the smoke is bad for us."

"You think?" I replied, coughing. I glanced, trying to see around the battlefield. The people who were spectating, were now a large dark mass as they fled away. I turned to look across from where our opponents were. An orange glow was raging a distance behind where they should be standing. I felt my heart drop. _Where did Zinnia go?_

As I turned once more to look at Wally, I spotted Brendan racing towards us. His Swampert, Marshy, thundering behind him. The brunette boy waved the smoke away with his hand and said to us, "Come on we need to get going guys!"

I shook my head. "No, wait. You guys can go. We need someone helping these people. I'll go search for anyone who's caught in the fire." _I'll search for Zinnia._

"May, that's ridiculous!" Brendan argued. "It's too dangerous! Let me come with you!"

"Brendan, n-"

"Stop May," Brendan said firmly with a serious look on his face. "I know for sure you don't have a water Pokemon on you. For once use your head and let me help you."

I shook my head. Knowing he had a point. I sighed. "Fine." Then I nodded at Wally. "You will be fine guiding the crowd, won't you?"

The shorter boy smiled, "Yeah. I'm not exactly alone anyways." He motioned to his Gallade who was standing behind him.

"Alright," I shared a small smile also. Both my friends had matured so much over the years. It was a little surprising. I use to be the one barking orders and guarding them with my life, so use to them being dependent on me. I knew I was stubborn when I was younger but as my journey progressed me and my friends had managed to grow into better people. Maybe that's why I was able to fall for Zinnia. Because I finally had room in my heart for the next chapter in my life….and I was so sure that chapter wouldn't continue after the girl left.

I felt my racing heart ache for a moment.

"Someone help!" A screech ripped through the air as me and Brendan searched around the burning Battle Resort. As the screech drew ended, the ceiling began to crumble and fall. I flinched back with Brendan right behind me as we shielded each other from the flying pieces of brick.

"Arceus, damn!" The brunette young man cursed as he motioned for Marshy to attack the burning debris.

The Swampert nodded and stepped back. It outstretched it's arms and blew a large strong jet of water at the flaming material. The fire diminished as the water came into contact and I climbed over quickly.

I lunged toward where the voice was calling. I spotted pieces of ceiling trapping a feminine figure. Rushing towards, I pushed away burning planks and let Brendan take out the flames.

The woman was holding a toddler in her arms. The child wailing in fear as his mother held him close to her chest.

"Are you alright?" I asked, reaching an arm out to help her climb over debris.

The woman nodded, her face etched in fear. "Yes, thank you so much, Champion." She bounced the toddler in her arms reassuringly, trying to calm his cries. "But there is a man around where the rooms for trainers stay. He helped me this far but rushed back to Arceus nowhere! I'm concerned for him, I believe he's in danger."

I frowned for a moment and nodded in understanding. "I see ma'am. I will do the best I can." I then turned to Brendan and commanded, "Brendan, take this woman and child to safety!"

He nodded and reached into his pocket. "Poliwrath, come on out!"

The round blue pokemon grunted as it appeared from the red beam that formed from the Great Ball. It raised its large fist and slammed them together.

Brendan looked at me with a stern gaze. "There is no way I would leave you without a water Pokemon." He then pointed at his Poliwrath and stated, "Listen to May at all cost!"

The water Pokemon nodded it's swirly belly and looked at me with determination. I stared back with a smile and said, "Pleased to be on your team."

Brendan started to guide the woman and her screaming toddler and called back as his figure disappeared in the smoke, "Be safe, May!"

I took his words to heart. I wasn't planning to die anytime soon anyways. And getting an serious injury was nowhere on my list before I kick the bucket. I signaled for Brendan's Poliwrath to follow me and started to head towards where the woman had directed.

The smoke seemed to grow stronger and the blazes seemed to pump up in rage as I progressed towards the back of the building. _Someone must have started the fire here._ I considered the possibility with a frustrated huff as I tried to avoid from being burned and stated ever so often for my temporary companion to use Water Gun. _Why would someone do this? What is their goal?_ It didn't make sense. I wiped a drop of sweat from my forehead. There didn't seem to be any ideas surrounding the events that happened and I couldn't think of who they were aiming it at. I juggled the thought for a moment in my mind as I neared the hall. Maybe they were aiming to kill me? It wouldn't be a far out suggestion. I mean, many attempted assassinations have been documented for past Champions. The cause usually being something stupid like "I had a vision," or "This was for [insert name of some odd cult].". But would someone be willing to risk many innocent lives also?

"Come on!" I heard a voice shout as I approached the area of where I was suppose to go. I glanced around and spotted the cloaked person from before. I felt my heart increase as I spotted Zinnia in her grasp.

They were sharing words I couldn't identify. But it looked like they were...arguing?

The cloaked figure had their hand around Zinnia's wrist as they spoke. They tugged as if motioning the black haired girl to follow. Zinnia pulled back, releasing herself from the stranger's grip. Her hands pulled apart as if she was empathizing her words and she seemed pretty angry. Something I haven't seen the girl express before.

The person seemed upset at what she said. Because they paced into a circle frustrated and shouted something along the lines, "This is…..we...you!" Couldn't really identify the words due to the sizzle of fire and the blood pounding in my ears.

They then turned away and raced off. Zinnia watching them go.

And I had no idea if I should be angry or not.

I waited a minute and tried to get out of view if the girl tried turning around and examining the area around her.

But unfortunately Zinnia caught sight of me and I was forced to deal with what was to come. Because when thinking came to mind, my blood started to boil and stress seemed to take over me.

"May," It was always the same. How she said my name. She seemed conflicted and hurt as she approached me. "Look-"

I rose my hand with a sigh. "Whatever it is, we will talk about it later. Right now isn't the time." I motioned for Poliwrath to follow me as I trudged toward where the woman had described she had seen the endangered man. "You should probably go outside! It's not safe to be in here!" I called as continued increasing distance way from us.

I don't know why I thought Zinnia would listen. Even if she's been a little out of it lately, I know for sure the woman was stubborn and was not going to let me go alone.

"Don't be irrational," Zinnia said from behind as she caught up to me. Before I knew it she grabbed my wrist and forced me to look at her. "I...I will admit there is a story that needs to be told, but right now I want to make sure you're safe too."

The closeness of our faces made my heart thump irregularly but I wasn't going to let her words fool me. I've learned my lesson.

"You should watch what you say," I growled pulling away and looking around as the fire and smoke grew thicker. It wouldn't be wise to stay here longer and she was taking up time. "Because from what I have seen so far, your little cloaked friend has something to do with the fire." I then covered my mouth and continued off. I never heard a reply after that but I knew she was following. And in all honesty, through hell I walked, I couldn't stop thinking about this morning. When I almost kissed her. _Always too soon May._ I told myself in a sad tone.

The search was actually pretty quick. Because I found the man we were looking for coming through the spoke and gripping his arm as if he injured it. And you wouldn't believe who it was.

"Steven!?" I raced towards him and checked to see if there was injuries. Even if I loathed the man at times, I wasn't that cold hearted. "Are you okay?" I flicked my wrist and made Poliwrath blow a stream of water at burning rubble near us.

The blue haired man looked at me with his classic smile and said, "Yeah, debris hit my arm when I was trying to escape through the fire exit. I managed to get trainers out but it seems the building didn't want me to leave anytime soon." Steven's eyes then darted to Zinnia and they narrowed for a second. His eyes then changed to slanting and he groaned.

I moved to gently grab his arm and tried to see what was wrong.

There.

He hissed as I touched around the edges of the burn. His suit sleeve had given to the fire that came in contact and burned his skin severely. I moved to his side and wrapped my arm around him to help him walk. He was too injured to do that himself.

"Wow May. I knew you had feelings but I didn't know you would take advantage of me like this." Steven joked softly but then drew a breath in sharply as I tripped on purpose.

"Watch what you say," I warned but the man just grinned painfully in reply. I then lifted my head to stare at Zinnia. "Come on, help me carry him out."

"Right." The Draconid nodded and assisted Steven on the other side. We then started dragging him carefully to a safe escape. I made sure to use Poliwrath to craft a safe path for us to travel.

Once we were situated, I knew I had a long story to listen to and lengthy discussions with police officers and more. I sighed once again.

 _Looks like I have another journey ahead of me. And this time, I will be ready for what's to come._

My gaze then drifted to Zinnia and I noticed she glanced back. _I hope you didn't betray me._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **AN: Thank yooouuuu to all you lovely people who reviewed/followed/favorited or just read the story. You encourage me everyday to continue on with this mess of a story. Also I really am debating if whether or not to go ahead and make Ocs for this story or use characters from the Pokemon universe. Like I really am hesitant about making Ocs mostly because I don't want screw up anything but who knows. For what's to come is my own decision. Anyways BIG THANKS again to all you lovely people. So until the next chapter, adios.**

 **Zouboss**


	13. Chapter 13

The hospital was fairly silent as we sat in the waiting room. Patiently waiting for news on to the people who got injured in the fire and if Steven was alright. Wally and Brendan sat across from us with Brendan falling asleep and Wally flipping through one of the magazines that were used to keep visitors entertained for a good amount of time.

Zinnia sat next to me, seeming extremely interested at her thighs. I, on the other hand, was glancing around the room and not finding the right thing to just look at and ride on the train track of thought. I sighed and gave Zinnia a sideway glance. She sensed my gaze and met my eyes and smiled weakly. I returned the smile, not so strong as well.

I got up and motioned for Zinnia to follow then signaled to Wally we would be back. The walk was short as we went into the hall to talk. A nurse went by us in a rush with a cart. She managed to wave at us in her busy state, but she never caught sight if Zinnia's small wave in return.

"Alright," I said softly looking at her. Her red eyes gazed into my brown and I saw the emotion that quivered in them. "Mind telling me who was the person in the cloak?"

Zinnia nodded and rubbed her arm shyly but tried to brave her visual with a smile. "Yes, I feel like it would be best for you to know..."

I leaned against the wall, still staring at her. "I am all ears."

"Well," Zinnia started.

…

"Come on, Zinnia! Can you please stop, the frantic cleaning is getting on my nerves." Cynthia's voice called from the living room as I finished scrubbing the counters.

"Sorry!" I responded back, placing the sponge in the sink and retreated out. I approached my two friends in the living room and rubbed my neck with a nervous chuckle.

Dawn, the Sinnoh champion's girlfriend, sat with the blond on the couch, cuddling with her. I was already numb from the affection and could care less as long as they were happy. Yes at first I was quite shocked that Iris's living companion was Cynthia and that mentioned professional dragon trainer was pursuing a relationship with a younger girl but I got use to it after living with them for a month.

"Honestly," Cynthia grumbled as she flipped through the channels on the t.v. "My house hasn't been this clean since Dawn first came here."

I didn't know what to say and just apologized again.

"Oh relax Cynthia," Dawn scolded at her girlfriend and looked at me reassuringly. "Zinnia just doesn't know what to do, now that Iris is gone. She has to do something somehow."

I gave the blue haired girl a look of gratitude as she defended me from Cynthia.

Cynthia rolled her eyes. "Well Zinnia," The champion looked away from the television and stared at me with a powerful stare. "How about a job?"

"A job?" I echoed.

"Yeeeaaahh," Cynthia drawled and got up. Dawn looked up at her from the sofa with question. "I know a place that is just rocking. And I feel like the people there would just take you in."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, knowing that Cynthia wasn't the person that the public showed her as. Myself figuring this out personally. "Please don't tell me it's a strip club."

"Nope," Cynthia shook her head with a smirk and raised her arms up in a stretch. "Guess what girls. Get dressed and ready because we're going to a paaaarrttyy tonight!"

"Is this another one of your excuses to drink?" Dawn asked with a not so amused look.

Cynthia wrapped a arm around me and pointed a long slender finger at my face while looking at her blue haired girlfriend. "Yes but this is also for Zinnia! We can't have our dear friend suffer from being so bored now that Iris is gone, Dawn!"

I felt something drop in my stomach and looked at the tall blond woman. "I don't know about this Cynthia."

"Ah you can trust me!"

Dawn got up and proceeded to go upstairs and dress while saying, "Not all the time."

Cynthia just laughed and whispered in my ear, "She's just jealous that I'm so close to you."

I squirmed out of her grip at the comment and shook my head. "Would you please not speak that way?"

"Why not?" The tall blond woman whined but smirked. "Zinnia, we both know you have the hots for me."

"You wish." I said and didn't meet her gaze. She was attractive but It wouldn't be possible for me to indulge in intimacy with another individual. _I already used that go on somebody else._ I thought and tried to dust away the sentence. I couldn't change what was running through my blood. Even if I have drifted away from my Draconid roots, the blood that runs in me still keeps to an ancient tradition. A Draconid could only fall in love once until their lover passes away. And most of time, thanks to the strong bond, the two would usually pass away together. Though the case wasn't with my grandmother. Grandfather had passed away a year after my birth so I had no memory of him. But the way my grandmother would talk about him when I was younger, I felt as if I knew him. But maybe my grandmother's death never came was because she had been alive for three lorekeepers, including me. When I lived in my village, I remembered how the other Draconids would talk about how Grandmother would guide and sooth the former apprentices and lorekeepers. She did the same to me on my rough days. I remembered fondly and felt a ache in my heart for a sudden missing. Her reassuring words echoing in my mind.

" _Zinnia, the world tells me you are destined for greatness. You will experience more than any other Lorekeepr has witness."_

It didn't feel as if I exploded in the greatness my grandmother had told me before. I failed to be the one who controlled Rayquaza. I stole to summon the legend. I never left a positive impact on the world. The whole reason why I fled to Sinnoh. To search for a reason to live. For a new beginning. Being a Lorekeeper was over with. I had come to the realization the day on Sky Pillar. My job was replaced by a starry eyed trainer with a personality crafted from pure passion. I fell….

"Zinnia!" Cynthia waved her hand in front of my face. "You there?" I blinked a couple of times and stared at her in her eyes. "Good. Anyways please tell me you will get dressed..? I don't want you going out in that dreaded cape."

My stare formed into a glare and I told her, "No matter what, the cape comes with me." I grabbed it and forced it up to show Cynthia it. The cloth was torn and battered but was decently clean.

"Fine," Cynthia huffed with hands up in surrender. "But please dress in something decent."

"Are we not going to a nightclub? What is the point of dressing nicely when everyone will be in a haze under the influence of alcohol?"

The tall blond made a face. "You will ruin your chances getting hit on….?" She countered questionably.

This time it was my turn to huff. I knew she wasn't of my culture but why was she so pushy on my being in a romantic interaction? The only option was to give in so she wouldn't say more ridiculous things. The champion may be a stunning figure and intelligent woman but sometimes she said the most weirdest things.

"Okay," I crossed my arms and decided to make a deal with her. "I will dress up for the sake of you but nothing too fancy."

Cynthia just nodded her head eagerly. "Sounds terrific." Then she dashed upstairs.

I watched her go and then started mentally preparing myself for what was to come in a few hours.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **AN: Hey! Hey! Hey! I don't really have much to say other than I'm super tired and a huge thanks and gratitude to all who have reviewed,read and followed/favorited. Like always, these actions from you guys does a lot for me. So that's all I have to say.**

 **Until then,**

 **Zouboss**


	14. Chapter 14

"Zinnniiiaaaa!"

"Can you please back off Barry?" I tried my best to ask kindly. The smell of alcohol was strong on his breath and he had a hard time standing up. From the distance I spotted Cynthia and Dawn dancing wildly, with a drink gripped tightly in Cynthia's right hand. In the hour and the half we had been here, I failed to indulge in drinking and sat on a stool at the bar watching my only friends dance their night away.

The blond boy frowned at me and hummed sadly, "I am never good enough for anybody." He pouted sadly with his arms crossed. I gave him an annoyed look and sighed.

"How about you search for somebody in the crowd? I'm sure someone will show an attraction to you."

Barry lit up at the comment and gave a me a drunken smile. "You are right!" He sent a thumbs up and disappeared into the sea of dancing bodies.

I shook my head. I didn't get why modern people felt the need to poison themselves to have fun. Yeah, sure there was wine to spare at my village but no one ever got drunk. Barry was an honestly slightly nice person but I just didn't want to get hit on by him. Not in a position to get hit on by _anybody._

Time dragged on slowly as I sat at the bar and watched my friends dance the night away. I have yet to run into anyone that Cynthia claimed would take fondly to me. Not that I cared to seek attention to random strangers. I wanted more to train someone than get some "job" Cynthia wished for me to retreive. One, because I was not willing to meet more people. Two, Cynthia's definition for job is probably the complete opposite to what everyone else in the whole world was thinking. So instead of dancing next to an unknown person's sweaty body, I continued sitting alone until my eyelids drooped with a tiredness.

I shook my head to chase away the sleep and swerved around to place my arms on the counter. The bartender from a few meters away was eyeing me with a cocked eyebrow as he cleaned a glass.

I rolled my eyes in response to his staring and a light smile spread across his face as he prepared a drink for a nearby drunk.

The next thing I knew there was an uncontrollable sigh that escaped my lips as I fiddled with my fingers. The whole purpose I was here was to loosen up a bit at Cynthia's request, but I don't think I have ever managed to relax before.

Childhood was a constant movement as I moved at Aster's command. Aster always managed to keep me on my feet and only let me rest when I dearly needed to or if it was time to sleep. The past lorekeeper had always kept me busy whether it was chores or lectures. I could only recall one past memory about when I was about 14. A little before Aster had passed. We were both sitting on a cliff on a quilt made from the village.

The sky was a dark purple and stars were shining the brightest in ages. We sat together under a night sky finding constellations and retelling stories as old as time. Aster's face was a mixture of a calmness and at the same time sadness from what I remembered.

Aster rose a finger to the sky and spoke throatily, though the voice that rung in my head was not Aster's and was more of an attempt to reimagine a voice from the past.

" _We are looking at the past, Zinnia. These stars have been around since our ancestors."_

" _I don't understand...How is that possible?"_

" _The possible doesn't matter. What is important that you know that past lorekeepers have viewed the same stars we are seeing now."_ Aster turned to look at me. Had her eyes always looked that grey? " _That very thought makes me feel comforted, does it not make you?"_

I took in Aster's words slowly. Thoughtfully. Aster always had an intention with her words. Never has she ever had not put meaning in the way she spoke. I felt a sudden incredible lump rise in my throat and I forced to swallow the pressure that rose in me. I would be in the same position as Aster one day, but I really had doubt that I would ever live up to her image. I stared at her and formed my answer.

One word and a nod.

" _Yes."_

Aster scoffed and turned her head away from me and back to the sky.

I never actually found out why she scoffed.

"Is this spot taken?"

I jolted for a moment, realizing I had been swimming too deep in thought that I had lost the touch of reality. I turned on my stool and looked at the owner of the voice that was beside me.

He had sandy blond hair and his eyes seemed to dance with the party lights. The man was young maybe two years or so older than me. One hand was resting on the stool and he looked at me questionly. His eyebrows quirked as he feigned a reaction of hidden amusement.

"Umm..N-no it's not," I stuttered with embarrassment and shifted a little away to give him room to fit in.

The stranger nodded and squeezed inside. He rose his hand for the bartender to send a drink his way and then faced me with a smile.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?"

I looked at the charming smile he was pulling. It reminded me of a certain blue haired man from before. What was his name...ah yes, Steven.

"I am not alone, I came along with my friends." I replied steadily, knowing very well that this stranger was leading me into a conversation. Not that I had a problem with that. It would at least help pass time and make the boredom flee.

His hand stretched out to stop the glass that slid towards him and rose it up to take a light sip. The blond shook the cup lightly, swishing the alcohol in it and looked at me with a brightness in his eyes. "I do not seem to find any of your friends around though. So my statement of your current state must be true, no?"

He has a point. Cynthia and Dawn didn't abandon me though. It was more, I refused to get lost in a horde of bodies and grind with random strangers.

"You're correct." I sighed in a small defeat that I could not lie to him in the most obvious manner.

"So," The blond prompted, fixing the tie for his blue and black suit. "What brings a girl like you to a mess like this?"

I stared for a moment at him and clenched the cape that laid comfortably on my shoulders. He obviously knew I was not at all from Sinnoh, my dearly beloved cape always being the giveaway. "Nothing, really." I flat out lie. Almost as if I handed it to him on a silver platter.

"It makes sense you would refuse to tell me the story that lays within you." I watched as alcohol went down his throat. "It makes clear sense thought, for the reason to your cause. I am a complete stranger, after all."

"Would a small introduction be too much to ask?"

His lips quirked up and his blue eyes burned into my red ones. "Ah, yes. Where are my manners?" His hands grazed against his pants and he dipped in his head in greeting. "My name is Ellis Afton."

I shifted in my seat a little and handed my name out hesitantly. "Zinnia."

"No last name?"

"Not one to give."

"Hm," Ellis hummed and eyed me thoughtfully. "You know Zinnia, I think my sister would like you."

I was immediately confused at his statement. Family had never been brought up and yet here he was, saying things like that out of the blue. It sent an instinct of suspicion to run up through me and course through my veins. Why would a stranger's sibling take liking to me?

"You're kinda like her. I think you guys would be good friends." And then the boiling ceased into a realization of just pure reminder. Of course. Why would anyone know me? Want me? I was a person that was simply here in the world. I had no significance whatsoever. Draconids have no purpose anymore. But I must be going overboard. Maybe it was the scent of alcohol that was affecting me or the loneliness that might as well be a daily going.

"Is that so." I said, barely more than a whisper.

Ellis examined me for a moment. I watched as his blue eyes danced over my body and for a moment I felt insecure.

"Zinnia, something tells me you are doubting the existence you were made to have." The way he said it so casually made me a little scared. How did he just read my mind? Maybe he was just good at picking up body language. But then again how could a simple negative curl of my lips give away my thoughts?

"If your statement speaks truth, than what are you suggesting at?" I countered steadily. This was not a fight but I would keep my guard up. A stranger I just met at the bar should not have an intention for me other than pure advice through a conversation.

Ellis's eyes darkened for a moment and then he flashed me a white smile. "I work here, just to let you know. My father owns this place and I am the assistant manager."

I rose my eyebrows in surprise then narrowed my eyes in a growing suspicion. "Why isn't any of your customers showing recognition if your family owns this place then? This club is fairly popular."

"No one knows how we look," He took a long drink from his glass and set it down with a refreshing breath of air. "We are merely faces unknown to them. We blend in along the crowd." He paused."But you are quite smart for pointing that out, Zinnia."

"Just listening to common sense."

Ellis smirked and stood from his seat, finishing his alcoholic beverage. "Of course. Now, Zinnia, be a dear acquaintance and follow me." There was a sudden sternness in his voice, as if he was commanding me but his facial features rebelled against how he spoke.

I stuck to my seat and craned my neck to stare into his deep blue eyes. "Would it be wise if I obeyed? To me we are not even close to acquaintanceship."

"Can I just express how much I am starting to like you," Ellis winked. "If you continue this, I think I might just fall in love with you."

I didn't have enough strength to stop the smile that formed on my lips and I departed from my stool. "I will trust you for now, Mr. Afton." I told him as I placed myself by his side.

"So formal." The blond purred flirtatiously.

I could not stop myself from playfully punching him as he suddenly sent a small joy to my mind. He just winked again in reply and I followed him as he led me to the back of his club.

…

"Zinnia," I felt like something was stinging me and I eyed her in a suspicion. "You were flirting with a stranger and you're going to the back of his club. I….I don't like where this is going."

Zinnia's face flushed slightly and she chuckled in embarrassment. "Oh May...I would never do such a thing."

"You're blushing." I pointed out. I wanted to fight the feeling of jealousy that rose uncomfortably in me as my action wouldn't actually help if I were to give in. This happened in the past and whatever had happened I had no way of making a cause. Even if it did hurt me slightly.

"Because you suggested something I would never do with an other besides…" She paused and this was when I saw Zinnia for the first time go a crimson red. I had feeling of what it was. It made my mouth go dry but I knew she was out in the open now. Exposed and vulnerable.

If this were the past, I don't think I would have ever had the courage of making a move. I was so hormone filled and lovesick that I could barely stand on my own two feet. Saying I was an adult was true but mature was an understatement. This was only the afternoon of the second day of her return and here I was pushing past the boundaries that were set mentally. I mean I messed around a lot while she was gone. With a lot of people. Like Brendan. But for some reason it made my skin crawl at the thought of Zinnia being with another. She did had a right. It would be unfair to make a fuss.

I grabbed Zinnia by the wrist and positioned her to where her back was against her wall. The black haired woman stared at me with a mixture of fear and surprise. Her lips parted slightly as if she were going to say something but the words never formed.

I leaned in and felt a tug at my heartstrings. A urge shoved at me, commanding me.

"Zinnia," I breathed softly and felt a sad frustration wash over me. My heart was beating in my chest. I could hear the blood throbbing in my ears. My mind played back to this morning. I almost kissed her. I wanted to kiss her.

"May…" Zinnia's hand came into contact with my cheek and I jolted slightly in surprise. Then relaxed. My eyes met her ruby ones. They shimmered in a sadness.

I moved forward to shorten the distance and this time I could feel her breath on my lips. "There is so much….I need to know," I whispered hoarsely. I felt the emotion forming into a lump. She was gone for 4 years and I could tell there was a lot she had to explain to tell me. Zinnia aggravated me at the fire. She knew the culprit but I was gaining a better understanding of Zinnia. I doubt she was the problem. This situation now was a bite to my feelings. I just wanted to ignore it. And for this moment, I tossed away what was going on.

 _I am not missing my chance. I know what I felt at the Sky Pillar so long ago is still here. I really am in love with her..._

I moved one of my hands up and forced her touch away from my cheek and then I finished distance I had to cross.

Our lips collided.

A rush of energy shot through me.

Her lips were soft as I trailed my hands to her hips and gripped them. I felt Zinnia return the kiss almost too quickly and desperately.

Her hands graze across my back and I felt an indescribable emotion engulf me.

 _This is what we missed out on,_ I thought as my tongue glided across her lower lip. Her taste was intoxicating and addictive as I continued to move my lips against her. I didn't know how long we continued on with this but when we pulled apart I was breathless.

I rested my forehead against hers and closed my eyes, not daring to look at her. I felt the slight heat to my cheeks. But in this minute with Zinnia, I felt relief.

The silence lasted for seconds until Zinnia spoke quietly, "That was way better….than our first."

My chuckle in reply was light.

I reached over and grabbed her hand, intertwining our fingers. "I have been waiting a while to do that."

"Sorry to make you wait."

"Make it up to me by staying by my side so we can figure this out."

Zinnia's grip tightened. "I came here for a reason. I already discussed that with you."

I sighed and rose my head away from hers. "Just making sure."

.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Was the wait worth it? I really hope so. April 14 is coming up and that means it will be one year since I started this fanfiction, I believe. It really doesn't feel like it had been a year. Probably to you guys though, right? Because I made you wait such long periods of time. Heh, my apologies. So all I can do is give a HUGE THANKS to Azuki Rose, SilverRockets, Genesic Savior and the guests reviewers and all the rest of you guys who have read and fav/followed! I can't empathise how much I appreciate the support you guys give to me for this story. So yeaaaahhh, see you at the next chapter!**

 **Zouboss**


	15. Chapter 15

Ellis had that mysterious vibe when he sat by me. That aura was growing but his smile seemed to calm any fears or doubts I had. It was odd but comforting. His actions were friendly. His words were eccentric. Again, it was unfamiliar but it eased a lot of me.

He led me through a door and then there was a dimly lit hall on the right. Ellis's hand grazed against mine for a second to reassure he was not an enemy. His eyes showed promise of no tricks.

I followed him to the end, passing a bathroom and a storage closet. At the end was a dark green door. Green like lush grass in the center of a forest.

His blue eyes met mine and he raised a slender finger to his lips.

"My sister may be meditating currently, so try to be quiet." He warned with a hushed voice.

I stared at him. "No need to be concerned. I am quite the quiet one when I need to be."

"No surprise," Ellis mused and then planted his hand on the door knob.

When the green door tilted at an angle to reveal the other side, I noticed how neon the room was.

Dark with a blue neon glow. Curtains hung in the entrance, draping on our shoulders as the two of us passed through.

Ellis guided me carefully with a soft touch on my wrist. He seemed intent on where we went. We wove among furniture until we reached the side of the room.

There was a maroon tarp that hung from ceiling that was hard to miss. I could barely make out a figure that was criss crossed inside. Only slight movement of breathing was shown that there was indeed a person in there.

Ellis's blue orbs suggested that my guess was right. He stared at her with a small smile on his lips. A sign that he took fondly to his sister a lot. Ellis took a seat on a plush seat across from the tarp and gestured for me to take a seat on the bean bag beside him.

I obeyed him in an awkward movement and placed myself on the huge bean bag seat. I felt my body sink into the seat and had to do my best to keep me supported up. Ellis watched with amusement and I sent him a warning glare. He rose his hands as if he was innocent. I turned back and cringed at the sound of beads falling at the pressure of my back side. Ellis snickered with a hand over his mouth. I bit my tongue with force to hold back a comment.

"May you two stop trifling around." The voice startled both of us and our gazes were drawn to the figure in the harp.

Ellis gave a sheepish grin at the amber eyes that looked at us with a calmness. He wiped invisible dust from his suit and stood up. I followed after him with a slight struggle. Ellis turned to assist me.

"What a gentleman," I teased softly but then straightened up as the amber gaze rested on me. Ellis's sister was a sight.

She had light purple hair that was pulled up into a ponytail with bangs. Her skin was pale, illuminating in the neon color of the room. She wore a blue outfit similar to Ellis's suit but a little more feminine. It actually surprised me that she was able to be comfortable in such a position with those clothes.

"I see someone has accompanied you, my dear brother." The girl said with a thoughtfulness. She shifted to extend her legs and raised a hand to block the yawn that overcome her mouth.

Ellis gave a cool smile and a nod. "I believe I have attained the person we have been searching for awhile, Eunice."

That sentence confused me and suddenly my alert was high. What did Ellis mean by that? I felt my shoulders tense up. I did noticed how intrigued he was with me but I sort of swiped it off. Maybe I shouldn't have done that.

"You're worth a lot more than you think, Zinnia." Eunice's voice broke me out of a panic and her amber eyes burned into my red ones. She reached a hand out and moved to grab my wrist. She pulled me in and my eyes widened in surprise. "I wish you forced that state of irresolution away from yourself."

I felt her breath on my face. That was the virtually of our closeness. Her fingers grazed across my cheek with a shimmer of appeal in her eyes. She cupped my cheek and stared at me with a soft look.

"Perfect. Zinnia, you are perfect." Eunice whispered at me. "I can sense the interval you are going through. You have a sense of no purpose right now. An emotional turmoil on a daily." Her lips grew closer to me and I felt a nervous emotion well up in me. I was extremely confused. I did not understand.

I pulled away from the purple haired girl and I tumbled onto Ellis. The young man catches me with his arms and wrapped them around my waist. I wanted to struggle. I wanted to scream. My heart was racing. The blood was pounding in my ears. But I couldn't move. Even if I tried. I went limp. I felt a sudden emptiness flood through me. I just stared at the ground. The neon glow was growing darker. I could spot a wisp at the corner my eye. Floating. It was purple. Then my eyes closed. I felt like I was falling. Slipping off a cliff and plummeting to my death. I left consciousness with a tumble. Fear and emptiness the last feeling I as aware of.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Dang it!" Brendan's shrill voice cut through the air as he lost again against Wally on the video game they were playing.

Steven looked up from his book and placed it on his lap. We shared a glance and he turned to look at the boys gaming in his room.

"May you two quiet down." Just like him. Not a question. Just a command.

It was amazing in honesty. But I guess that what happens when you have too much money to spare. Steven managed to get the best hospital room in the whole building and quite honestly it looked more like a hotel room that a hospital one.

Wally and Brendan apologized to the blue haired man then continued on gaming, staring at the flat screen tv with wide eyes.

I shook my head and said, "If you didn't want them to make such a ruckus then why did you order a gaming system for those two."

Steven tossed this comment around for a few seconds then replied, "Well I have grown a little lonely since you guys left me here."

"It has only been two days." I stated and he shrugged. "Plus you are due to get out tomorrow. I mean _geez_ , It is only a minor fracture."

Steven glanced down at his arm in that cast. "I think you are correct."

"I _am_. That was what the doctor told us. You act as if you broke your back or something."

"That is what it feels like." Steven defended.

I scooted my chair closer to his bed and a grabbed one of the plush pillows under his arm. He hissed at the pain that shot through him and I feigned a straight face. "I believe you are just finding a way to spend your money."

"Oh May," He teased. "Thanks to my money you found your true love."

"Hm..?" I acted as if I wasn't listening to him as I eyed the velvet pillow.

"You heard me."

I shoved the pillow at his face and he hit it back with his uninjured hand. "That is not very ladylike, May." He commented. I placed the pillow back under his casted arm and just sent him a glare.

"I am not like you Steven. I do not need to look fancy everyday."

"It's my style."

"And not mine."

"True," He said and then looked at me with a expecting look.

I sighed. "I know you are meaning the ball." Shaking my head I added, "I swear you planned all of this." My theory had enough evidence to be an actual answer. He _had_ to be the anonymous sender. It wouldn't make sense if he wasn't.

"I have no idea what you are suggesting," He sent a smirk my way.

I scoffed and glanced towards the window. Zinnia had planted herself on the windowsill and had not really shifted her gaze from the window since we got here. There was something wrong with her. I didn't know why. I couldn't guess why either. Ever since the night of our kiss, she seemed even more off than before. I wished she would tell me what was the matter but I did not want to force anything on her.

"You two still have a lot to talk about," Steven hushly says, making me look at him again.

"You think?"

"I know so."

I huffed at him. He always had to reply to my smart mouth. I knew we had a lot ahead of us. Me and Zinnia both. She knew the people who were behind the sister. And obviously from a personal experience on past villains, these strangers were definitely on a intent of no good.

I just hope it isn't as hard as I feel it is.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hello. Hi. Sorry for the late update. There….there is just a lot going on right now. Home stuff. School stuff. Ummm….thanks to all who have supported and read this story. I don't have much to say. Just thanks again for everything.**

 **Zouboss**


	16. Chapter 16

There's always that kick of adrenaline during and after a pokemon battle. There is _always_ that rush of energy. But why didn't the feeling flood me to head to toe? Maybe because I was worrying. Her expression was killing me.

Zinnia's expression.

The desperation to get this over and just engulf her with a hug was strong. But I knew I couldn't just do that. I know for sure our kiss was a step forward. We fessed out some feelings that I am for sure were choking both of us. Holding us back like a young Poochyena on a leash. 

It was relief letting my affection for Zinnia to leak. Even if it was just a little.

"Verrick, Hydro Pump!" I was in a hurry to finish this off. To get my Vaporeon to finish this up. I felt slight regret though. I think it is kinda mean to eliminate a young fan just like that. But the shimmer in the boy's eyes eased the feeling and he just grinned as he withdrew his Grumpig.

The kid exclaimed, "Wow! That was amazing! Thanks for battling me!"

I nodded. "No problem. You weren't too bad yourself." The boy beamed and took off towards his spectating friends. They jumped around him with excitement and talked in rushed voices.

I turned around to my own friends. Wally looked at me with a soft smile. Brendan clapped for me. And Zinnia? Well, she seemed to be staring off into space. 

"Did you really have to defeat him that fast?" Brendan said as I made my way towards them. He seemed amused.

"The sun's going down. I don't want to stay out longer than I should." I explained with a shrug. Which was a lie. I just wanted to talk to Zinnia. 

Brendan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well I say you should have kept his enjoyment going on for a little more."

"I am sure that kid will still be beaming for the next few days," Wally added in. "Not every day do you get to fight the Champion of Hoenn." 

"Yeah, what Wally said!" I thanked him for his defense. Wally was a helpful person when he needed to be. Even if he was quite a shy one.

Zinnia failed to add any input. Which didn't bother me but it did concern me more. Wally seemed aware of her state also, the look on his face as we made eye contact giving it away.

The green haired boy turned to look at the sky then he nudged Brendan's arm. "I think we should head home," Wally suggested to the brunette and started to pull on him roughly. 

Brendan seemed confused but obeyed. "Alright," He muttered and waved a goodbye to me and Zinnia. "See you later?"

"We will see," I replied. "Bye, you guys!" 

The two boys shouted in unison as they gained distance away from us. "Bye!"

I waited till my friends disappeared from sight. Which didn't take long due to the fact that Wally was ushering away Brendan quickly. My gaze threw around the park for a moment. Watching as the sky grew darker by the second and the park's lights started to breathe alive. It was glorious for those few moments and then I glanced over to Zinnia.

The black haired girl had her eyes set in front of her. The red pools dim as she was lost in thought.

 _She looks so cute,_ I thought to myself but a frown curved my lips. _What is going on with you? I know there is something bothering you. It's obvious._

It wasn't new though. I remembered how little I knew about Zinnia when I first met her. When she left, I still didn't have much knowledge of what her story was. I only knew that I fell for her hard when during that time in my life. Zinnia was the villain who made me fall in love with her. Her poison bite. I kind of missed it. The pureness of our relationship in the beginning. Where all I wanted to do was be by her side. How willing I was to defend her. How lovestruck I was and desperate to hold our gazes longer so I could get lost in those killer eyes. 

But now….it was different.

Complicated.

We were not together.

But we kissed.

Deeper than our first.

Yet there was a conflict between us. Because that cloaked figure caused a problem and there were obviously more people involved. 

I watched Zinnia.

Her wistful expression.

So different compared to when she used to tease me all the time. When we were still teens. 

"Zinnia," I spoke her name quietly. Careful to ease her out of her thoughts. Zinnia lifted her head slightly and turned to meet my emerald eyes. Her lips curved a tiny bit and it reassured me that I was not upsetting her. "You know I am here for you, in case you need to talk or something…?" Okay. That came out lame.

Zinnia didn't seem to mind my words though. She looked at me intently and responded, "I am very aware."

We walked for a few more minutes. I let the silence settle between us. Making itself comfortable even if it bothered me. We were heading back to the apartment. I had to extend my stay longer due to the fact it was closer to the hospital and I was not quite keen on taking Zinnia home yet. I doubt my mother would embarrass me and Norman would not mind her stay but I, myself, was not ready yet. Weird, right? I am eager to take our relationship farther but I was kinda nervous about introducing Zinnia to my parents as my girlfriend. 

Which she was not.

Not currently at least.

Even if we were both walking almost shoulder to shoulder and I was so tempted to hold her hand. To feel her skin. Taste her lips. Reassure her that everything would be alright. That we would make it through this.

Hah.

I can only dream.

Pushing aside my urges, I knew for a fact that what was more important was what had gone on in her disappearance. I needed information on the Ellis guy. Who was also involved? What exactly did Zinnia do? 

I had my theory that she had done some activity frowned upon with them. Or at least knew knowledge of. It only made sense since she knew these strangers. These strangers who were willing to set the Battle Resort on fire and still not make it clear what was their goal in mind.

Didn't villains always announce their objective? Act a political stunt or rebel and declare to the watching audience what their reason was. That's my personal experience. Maxie, Archie, and Zinnia did so. Why not this cloaked figure and their group? 

They were also behind Zinnia's expression. She must be thinking about these people. She must be! Nothing else would make sense. Would it? 

I counted the seconds. Waiting till I got to 100. I had to hurry this up. I need more information. The more info, the closer we can get to these strangers. To find out their motive. To put a stop to them.

 _89\. 90. 91. 92._

I wanted to apologize to Zinnia. Maybe because I felt bad? What good would that do? It would be stupid. So idiotic.

 _93\. 94. 95._

We were already close to the elevator that guided us to the above apartment complex. I could ask her in there. Perfect.

 _96\. 97. 98._

I leaned forward and pressed a button. We both stood by and waited.

 _99\. 100._ I breathed. _Alright._

The doors slid open. I stepped in and Zinnia followed me. I punched in the floor number and waited for the elevator doors to close.

When they finally shut, I turned to look at Zinnia. Her head tilted slightly to make eye contact with me. A strained smile played on her lips.

I gulped. She still looked pretty despite her sadness. 

I felt the current of a blood rush like electricity in me and I took a deep breath.

"Zinnia-,"

The elevator stopped for a moment. Confusion clouding me at that time.

Then it dropped.

My balance was thrown off and I grasped the railings, doing my best not to land on the ground. Zinnia did the same thing, her hands clenching the metal with a slight panic.

Did the elevator loose support? What happened? I felt my insides shudder.

We plummeted, making me afraid that we may, in fact, fall to our deaths with a crash. Wow, wouldn't that suck if that was the case. I survived the almost destruction of the Earth and I would die because of a malfunction in an elevator. 

The minute of terror was soon eased as the elevator slowed down. Making me gather my thoughts in that amount of time. I managed to grab ahold of one important thing.

The elevator should not be falling. There was only one way this elevator could go. Up. The one beside it was the one that took people down. So this did not make any sense. 

None whatsoever.

Our movement stopped after another few seconds. Puzzlement being the only thing that I was feeling at that moment.

Zinnia straightened herself and we both shared a worried and confused glance.

I parted my mouth to speak, but that exact same moment the elevator doors slowly started to slide open. Our eyes drifted to look at what was on the other side.

I felt a lump in my throat.

What laid ahead was not the interior of a hallway or not even a basement.

It was an arena.

Baffled. My current emotion was baffled. How did that even make sense? Is this even possible? You couldn't fit an arena under Mauville without people knowing about it, could you?

Zinnia stepped forward, breaking me out of my trance. I shook my head and tried to grab her wrist. It managed to swing away from my hand. Zinnia did not even bother to look my way.

The Draconid crept out cautiously instead. Her eyes seeming to shake as they shone in a familiarity.

 _She's seen this place before._ It was both a statement and a question at the same time. If that was even achievable.

"Zinnia," I breathed and carefully followed after her. I took small steps and stopped by her side as she stood outside the elevator. Her red eyes danced across the arena with a familiar look.

Fear.

"Zinnia?" I asked again, my tone pricking in anxiety. If she was scared, then I had a reason to be too. 

The young woman turned my way and her lips were open ever so slightly, that it made me thirsty. I wanted a taste. I wished to feel her skin against mine. I desired for that kiss to repeat again. One more time.

Who am I kidding? 

I should not even have that type of thoughts right now.

What is wrong with me?

"May," Zinnia gasped hurriedly. She suddenly snatched my hand into hers and she pulled me towards the elevator. "We need to get out of here!"

The sudden energy took me by surprise. I stuttered, "Wh-why..? What is going on?" I was worried. The feeling that welled inside me was not comforting at one bit. We were in trouble. I could detect by her actions. By her body movements.

Zinnia just ushered me into the elevator. Ignoring me once again. I need an explanation. This was not making sense. And call me stubborn, but I would not go until she gave me something. Anything in all honesty. I just desired words from her that would explain. 

My hands pressed against the frame and I pushed the sides of my feet against the corners. I most likely looked extremely ridiculous doing this. Like a Staryu laying on a rock. Either way, I would choose to look that way if it was going to help stop me from going inside the elevator. 

"May, come on. Move!" Zinnia exclaimed and tried pushing me in. When I came thinking about it, this was the loudest I had heard her speak in a while.

Her hands pressed against my back and I felt myself slipping. (Stupid sweaty palms.) I had to make her stop for a moment. My fingers curled on the metal. "Zinnia!" I shouted in response. "Just tell me what is going on!"

The black haired beauty stopped for a moment. I felt her strength ebb away. A long pause followed. Then it was broken.

"He is going to make us play a stupid game!"

"What?"

"He will do anything for his brother and sister! He is too young. Too naive!" Zinnia replied and continued to shove me in the elevator.

I loosened my grip and then we tumbled both inside.

"What are you talking about?!" I struggled away from her, my face flushing. Embarrassment and anger.

Zinina shook her head and quickly climbed to her feet. Her feet led to the display of buttons and she started to frantically press on all of them. 

She was anxious and frustrated.

A drop of sweat ran down her face.

I stood up.

Parted my mouth once again.

And then was beaten by a voice that was soft in the air.

" _ **READY FOR A ANOTHER ROUND ZINNIA?**_ "


	17. Chapter 17

" _Wakey. Wakey!"_

I soft groan escaped my mouth. Whatever I was laying on was too comfortable to flee from. My arms and legs were stone, refusing to move from the plushness of the unknown. My senses were a haze and I had no idea what was around me or who was making that noise. My eyes stayed glued shut.

The voice was a drone. A buzz in my head.

But feeling was streaming through my limbs and waking my senses that unfortunately my carelessness was disposed of. The noise was drawing me out. Memories of Ellis and Eunice attacked me and I felt the sudden contact of something soft, but wet, lick my cheek.

"Ungh…!" The sound was feeble as I shot up, my back erect. I desperately scrubbed at my eyes to rub away the blurriness. My foot reached out to hit something that was indeed alive. Proof was the yelp that followed after the sudden kick.

My foot retreated back in a spark of fright and I blinked a couple of times to clear my vision and focus on what was in front of me.

" _Watch what you're doing, will ya?!_ "

I blinked again dumbfounded. The only thing that was in my line of vision was a fox-like pokemon that rubbed at its nose. Was this pokemon talking to me?

The black creature stood up and glared at me with its light blue eyes. The pokemon had a swirl of hair on its forehead that was tipped with blue. The tips of its paws and tail shared the mentioned color also.

The Pokemon shook its head and opened its mouth to yawn.

The moment its mouth opened, more words flooded into the air.

" _You were asleep for a long time, Zinnia!_ "

I scooted back in a frenzy and then felt something off. My hands were grasping at...grass.

My eyes darted to the ground to give proof of my speculation. I gasped and moved backwards again. But then my back hit something rough.

My head turned and I jumped to my feet in disbelief.

A tree.

I swerved around to get a clear view around me. I felt my breath hitch.

I was in an open meadow.

The sky was vast. Like a blue blanket that was laid upon a mattress. I failed to spot any structures in the distance. Only open land as far as my eye could see.

This created a baffleness to well up inside me.

Why would Ellis and Eunice plant me here? In the middle of nowhere. With a….talking pokemon.

"Wha-" I turned my head downwards to eye the wolfish pokemon.

The creature was smirking, throwing me off guard. Its pointed ears flicked in a clear sign of amusement.

"What's so funny…?"

My reply laid there for a moment. My words unable to retrieve a reply. There was a long pause and I was about to open my mouth to say something once more but then I felt a body slam into my back.

A childish voice greeted my ear.

"The fact that you think my Leah can talk, that's hilarious!"

I quickly pushed the person off me and withdrew from this stranger.

What I saw was a child. Maybe around ten and had striking blond hair. This kid grinned from ear to ear at me with clear joy. It was quite stunning how shiny his white teeth were.

"Excuse me…?" I started with my mind starting to desperately put everything together. What was happening was a clear struggle for my brain. Things were playing quite too quickly and it made me show stupidity in response.

"My Zorua, Leah." The kid said as if it was obvious. His green eyes glanced over to the mentioned pokemon and I followed to do so also.

Zorua, the blue and black pokemon, was scratching itself with one of its hind legs. It scratched so furiously that it tumbled down backwards and snorted in embarrassment as it realized we both had watched that.

"She's silly," The boy cooed like a mother would do to their baby. He wiped a hand on his pants and then offered it to me. "Hi, Zinnia! I am Edric. My brother and sister call me Eddie though." He said the last part matter-of-factly.

I nodded, putting the evidence in a pile. "I assume that Ellis and Eunice are your kin?"

"My siblings?" Edric questioned, trying to figure out what I said. "Well duuuhhh. Why else would we all have the same first letter in our name!"

He had energy that coursed through him. Something I respected since he was indeed a child. It also made sense why he knew my name. Simply that Ellis and Eunice had told him.

"What if it was just coincidental?"

"That would make no sense."

"Surely it could."

"Um, surely it could _not_."

I must admit that it was much easier talking to Edric then compared to others. He reminded me of Iris by his nature and I realized maybe kids were just easier to talk to than people who were around my age.

I tucked a stray hair behind my ear and inquired, "If it is not rude to ask, um, where are we?" I gestured around us.

The boy plopped down and laid on his back. He rose an arm and smiled, "We are in my escape place."

"Pardon?"

"Leah made it. I like to be here when things get confusing or difficult."

I tossed this information around for a moment. Considering what he was saying. What was causing him to be in distress? And how was his pokemon, Leah, managing to form a setting like this?

I chose the latter to question. Mostly because it was an easier choice and would go more smoothly than jumping right to the more important matter.

"How is Leah capable of producing such an immense area?"

Edric erupted into a fit of laughter and then sat up. "Do you not know what a Zorua is?"

He looked at me as if I was stupid. I took personal offense to that but pushed it aside.

"I have not been exposed to such a large variety of pokemon before." I defended.

"Do you have a Pokedex?"

The item name was familiar. I remember when I first saw one. It was when I first started my mission in Hoenn. A little after Aster passed. I had seen it when I took out my pokemon to fight some green-haired boy who went by the name Wally. The nervous wreck of a boy took the device out and scanned my Goodra. I also recalled that most pokemon trainers had one. I knew for sure Dawn had one and of course a certain brunette I should not be thinking about….

"What's with your expression?" Edric's voice grasped me away from the sea of memories.

"Sorry?"

Edric pointed at his face. "Your facial features. You looked sad for a moment."

"I did?"

"Uh, yeah." His child voice squeaked. He then waved a hand as if it failed to matter. He muttered to himself in a way I was still capable of hearing. "I will just ask Ellis later."

The comment sent a red flag to arise and I made sure to save that question for later. Ellis seemed to know my past struggles. How was that possible? I have only known that man for a short amount of time and he knew about me more than I have even told him.

"Anyways, I assume you must not have a Pokedex!" He rose a finger that pointed with accuse towards me. His free hand, that was not a threat, reached for his behind pocket and he pulled out a device that looked similar to Dawn's. Except this seemed more of a higher class. It had the traditional Pokeball in the center and there was a screen above it. His fingers tapped intently on the electronic and then he handed the device to me.

"Here."

Once I grasped the Pokedex, a robotic voice spoke as a realistic model of a Zorua was on the screen.

" _Zorua, the tricky fox pokemon! These pokemon have the ability to transform into other pokemon and people to hide their true identity._ "

The model of the pokemon rotated to show each angle of the sample Zorua. I noticed that the example of this fox pokemon had red in places while the one that belonged to Edric instead had blue.

Before I could question this, the screen swiped and another model appeared. Its appearance was similar to Zorua but stood on two feet and was much larger and stronger looking.

" _Zoroark, the second and final evolution of Zorua! Wild Zoroark travel in packs and keep tight bonds with each individual pack member. They protect their pack with illusory scenery._ "

Edric then plucked the Pokedex away from my hands and placed it safely away. "As you can tell, Leah is special. She has the same powers as her next evolution and she has a different color on her pelt." He grinned and then turned his head to look at the individual that was sitting in front of us.

Instead of a pokemon though, it was a girl around Edric's age. The child giggled and reached forward to hug Edric.

Edric's face reddened and then he pushed the child off. "Leah!" He grumbled with embarrassment.

I could not help but shield my mouth as I produced a small chuckle. I was aware that I was in quite a predicament but for now this was fairly amusing.


	18. Chapter 18

I would not title myself as a damsel in distress. Because for sure I was not one. It was pretty clear by the way I shared a few light-hearted giggles with the boy known as Edric. But it did cause a slight well of disappointment due to the fact that there was probably no chance of people looking for me. By this time an hour, I was positive Cynthia must be having a hangover and Dawn was there catering to her partner. Surely Dawn must have noticed the disappearance of her dear friend now that she was taking a small break from caring of the sickly blonde, right? Of course, though, I have learned that the modern society rules meant that you could not file a missing person report until the whole twenty-four hours of no appearance was up. And obviously, I still had many hours left before a full search was thrown out to bother for me.

But my concern was dwelling away as time ticked steadily by. Edric made this situation much more calming. As if there was no seriousness to the fact that I was kidnapped. At least I theorized I had been. But the theory seemed less plausible because I was for sure kidnappers did not treat their victims like this. I do not believe an enemy would make you lay in a meadow of illusions with an energetic ten-year-old.

Ellis and Eunice did do something to me though. Something without a drop of consent. They drugged me. Well, it was similar to that. When Eunice whispered in my ears and Ellis held me tight, I suddenly lost a sense of direction and my limbs grew heavy. Now that I think about it, they did not drug me. They failed to look that demented. They reminded me more of the type of people who would do something wrong in a more civilized manner. Like they would twist around and visualized themselves as the good guys instead of the enemy.

Perhaps this was more of a mystical matter. A simple judge since Edric had a pokemon who could create illusions.

"Leah," Edric called his Zorua away from my lap and towards him. "Show Zinnia you're trick!" Edric's youthful bright eyes met mine. The blue eyes telling to watch what his pokemon would do.

The Zorua flicked her ears and stared at me with a smirk. The expression almost human-like.

A second later it bounced into the air and changed form.

"Wha..?"

Her lips curved, exactly how mine used to do when I messed around with a certain somebody. I looked into the eyes that were mine but also were not.

"She is me." I breathed and took out a hand to shake. Leah copied the action and the red eyes of mine glimmered in a mischievous excitement.

Edric was basically bouncing up and down at my reaction. "I know right! Leah is so cool!"

"Indeed," I nodded slowly with a gulp. When I stared at this shape-shifting pokemon, I saw the past glare at me. Slamming me down harshly with a reminder. _Why do you not make those expressions anymore, Zinnia?_

 _You know why._

 _You are not the same._

"You are frowning again." Edric pulled me out of the separate voice and mine. He wore a frown of his own. "You know, I really am tempted to ask Ellis what your deal is."

I respond with an edge, "How would Ellis know about me?"

Edric shrugged.

"Not my job to tell."

"Of course not," I mumbled lowly and then raised my voice slightly to attempt another question. "Where are your brother and sister? When are they going to retrieve us?"

"When they are ready," Edric replied with a monotone voice. He rubbed his pokemon on the ears and eyed me thoughtfully. "They said you were special Zinnia."

"I am?" This was odd. Everything that was going on was odd. This is what I get for following strangers, I suppose though. Why did I even listen to Ellis? Following him was one thing but believing I am special is another. I knew for sure I did not live up to that title. I failed in my job as a lorekeeper. How could I be extraordinary?

"That is what they said."

"Well, they are wrong."

Edric's eyebrows raised for a moment in a brief surprise. "How so?"

"It is not your concern." My hands gripped my ankles as I sat crisscrossed. I felt memories of the past threatening to flood into my mind and drown me in a flashback. I fought it back and tried to focus on the younger boy in front of me. "I just prefer for those two not to expect something out of me. Because I am not _special._ "

Edric pressed his lips together. His youthful eyes shimmering in curiosity. He wanted to ask. It was obvious by his expression. He wanted to explore what I had experienced.

My eyes looked away from him and I turned my attention to Leah. The Zorua stared at me with a soft expression. As if it knew.

My skin started to crawl. An uncomfortableness taking over me. I shifted nervously, not knowing what to say to the two.

But maybe the universe was on my side for once.

Because a voice caused us to both jump onto our feet.

"Edric, my dear brother?"

The voice echoed through the meadow and I recognized it as Ellis's. My blood fizzled at his sound and I twirled around to spot the blond. I did not succeed to find him. He was nowhere in sight. But questions tingled on my tongue and I had a sudden urge to get out of here.

…

" _What are you doing Zinnia?"_

 _I looked up from the stack of paper that was covered in a strange language. "Aster!" I hopped up from the woven seat and I lifted up the paper to show my mentor what I had._

" _What do you have in your hands?" Aster frantically approached me and swiped the paper filled with text. "Where did you get this?" Her eyes lit up fiercely and I suddenly felt fear rush over me._

" _I-I...um found it."_

 _Aster's mouth curled sourly. "You know better than to lie to me."_

 _I held my hands behind my back. Looking down at my dirty feet. "S-sorry, Aster. I received it from one of the foreigners."_

" _The ones from Hoenn?"_

" _Yes, ma'am."_

" _What did I tell you about associating with them, Zinnia?!" Aster snapped and clenched the paper tightly in her hands. I watched it crumble in her grip. The temptation to take back the paper was strong, but I was scared to do so though. "Their stuff is a disgrace to our culture!"_

" _I-I was just looking at the pictures," I answered honestly and dug my foot into the dirt. "It is impossible for me to read English anyway."_

" _It does not matter!" Aster scolded. "I have told you several times not to converse with our visitors, did I not?'_

" _You did, dear Aster."_

" _Then why did you take action?"_

 _I wanted to grovel for her forgiveness. Anything for her to not get any more irritated. I mumbled lowly, "I was curious."_

" _Curiosity can kill you Zinnia." Her voice softened and I finally had the bravery to face her. Her expression was of concern. "Strangers can fool you. Do not take things from them."_

" _But our village trusts them._ You _trust them, Aster." I pointed out innocently._

" _I never said I trust them, Zinnia." Her gaze drifted to the paper then back to me. "We just do what we have to do with them. It is the only way for us to stay at peace with the unknown of this world. Thanks to them, we have not been invaded."_

" _Aster, if I am being taught to be prepared for the prophecy, would it not be wiser to learn about the others out there?"_

 _My mentor sighed and approached me. She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Your time will come when you get older. Just not now."_

" _You're not that old yourself, Aster. Grandma told me that when you were my age the previous lorekeeper taught you all about the foreigners and their culture."_

" _That was because it was a necessity to know those things during that time."_

" _But-!"_

" _Hush up Zinnia," Aster cut me off sternly and looked at the paper in her hand. "I am going to let this slide if you remain quiet." The collection of text crumbled in her fist. "Just know that if you try something like this again, I am going to make you work your tailbone off."_

 _I gulped and nodded. The imagination of my punishment scaring me. I watched silently as she tore up the paper and walked out of the hut. My heart sinking at the sight._

 _A few months before Aster passed, I did end up learning about Hoenn. By the time I had mastered English, the unfortunate event happened and I was the new Lorekeeper. Shortly after that, I stepped in Hoenn for the first time and that is when I realized a lot of things. Thanks to my actions and meeting the girl who was my age._

…

"Simmer down Zinnia," Eunice commanded politely. She tucked a strand of purple hair behind her ear and gave a gentle smile my way.

I glanced nervously at Ellis and then at Edric. My red eyes then mustered the courage to meet Eunice's powerful ones.

I spoke out, "What do you tend to do with me? Why did you knock me unconscious?"

Eunice rose an eyebrow in response and shook her head sadly. "No, no, no Zinnia! You are mistaken! We would never do some uncivil act similar to that. I just simply cast a resting spell on you."

"You-?"

"Of course she did not do that herself," Ellis interrupted kindly. The two's kindness was an alarm to me and made me anxious. "Her Pokemon helped her!"

I was about to ask about what pokemon but then Ellis's eyes lit up with the humor he had when I first encountered him.

"And obviously her Pokemon is not here at the moment so do not waste time and ask." The sandy blond imputed with a clever smirk.

It only took me a few seconds to put the pieces together. Ellis must a psychic. And since Edric had a connection with illusions than Eunice had a supernatural ability on her side also.

I felt my mouth go dry.

I had no belief of something like this. It was impossible. Draconids simply disregarded Society's stories of paranormal and superpowers.

But this was proof.

These people were not normal.

There was something behind their soft and happy expressions.

They obviously needed me for something. Eunice said I was special but how? If I could not even succeed in my job as a Lorekeeper, why would I contain an ability to provide them with the unknown support they needed?

"Zinnia seems to be figuring the situation out, my siblings." Ellis mused, startling me.

I looked at his blue eyes and saw an answer in there.

These people were dangerous. And the only way to avoid trouble was to comply with their requests.

.-.-.-.

 **Hello. Hey. I promise the next chapter is going to be a longer one. So thanks and until then.**

 **Zouboss**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi. Sorry for this hiatus I am making you readers going through, and unfortunately I am here to deliver some news. So I hit a "dry spot" currently in my story. Meaning I have no motivation to push it forward and my creative juice is lacking to create ideas for it.**

 **THIS NOT MEANS I AM GIVING UP ON THE FANFIC.**

 **With school coming around again, times are getting busier. Also a lot of unmentionable crap is going on in my totally normal life. But honestly I just want to take a break from** _ **this**_ **story. I will be working on the other I had started on recently.**

 **I think my absence will only be another month before I pick this story up again. Once I get back I will be also editing other chapters and fixing the countless errors I had made.**

 **So my apologies and I hope you readers can understand.**

 **Zouboss**


	20. Chapter 20

" _Now I believe that I was the lovestruck idiot who was too blind to see what was to come. You're right, Zinnia. You really are selfish."_

.-.-.-.-.-.

The ground shivered to life below me, tossing me forward and leading me to a platform. I glanced at Zinnia who was being guided towards another platform that was parallel from me. I steadied myself upwards and tried my best to grasp what was going on.

"The rules are simple!" The youthful voice boomed above, surrounding and alive with a childish joy. "Cast a Pokemon out, ladies!" He sounded as if he was reading off a script or mimicking the announcers for Pokemon showcases and tournaments.

Immediately my hand stuck itself to the belt around my waist and I grabbed a Pokeball. I noticed the panic that flared in Zinnia's eyes as she made no effort to reach for anything. _She doesn't have a Pokemon,_ I thought and found it odd. When I first met her she had a full party and in the present, she doesn't have one. _What happened, Zinnia?_ The question was now a whine with slight annoyance. Constantly the question comes up and I always lack with receiving an answer.

"Of course _you_ don't have a Pokemon," The voice said before I could speak my thoughts. It was obvious he directed it towards Zinnia. It went silent for a moment and then a small pillar erected from the ground in front of the Draconid. Zinnia took a step back in surprise, her eyes glued on what presented right in front of her. "You will recognize this dear friend of ours~!" The child said sing-songy.

I strained to see the item the stranger had gifted her. It was a Dusk Ball. I watched as Zinnia took it gingerly in her grasp and the black haired girl stared at it hesitantly. Her eyes never met mine for reassurance though. Slowly, her thumb pressed onto the Pokeball and she looked as the figure formed in front of her.

A roar erupted into the air as the Pokemon regained its figure. I had never seen the creature before and it scared me slightly.

Its head lashed wildly for a moment, its hands which were snapping mouths waved in the air swiftly and it turned its massive body towards Zinnia. The Pokemon's eyes glowed an unusual white and dark purple mist surrounded its body. Its unusual black wings flapped for a second and it remained to hover. The blue and black head faced Zinnia with an intensity I had never seen before.

Zinnia's mouth parted slightly and I could barely catch the name she whispered.

"Hydreigion…"

Her hand reached out to graze it but the dragon-like Pokemon jerked its head away in an aggressive manner.

Zinnia trembled for a moment then she swerved around, glaring at the stadium. "What did you do?!" She shouted furiously, a tone from her that never greeted my ears before. She gripped at her cape to stop her shaking fist and she stared angrily at the person she couldn't see.

The voice didn't reply for a few long seconds, then an unfamiliar voice rung through the stadium. "Zinnia," It belongs to an older male. "What did _you_ do?"

Zinnia's eyes widened in disbelief and she shook her head. "Ellis!" She shrieked and I noticed the brief panic that flashed in her frustrated eyes. "Don't you dare blame this on me!"

"What is going on?" I cut in, a worry and confusion swelling in me. I didn't like seeing Zinnia like this. I felt uncomfortable with the Hydreigon and how abnormal it looked. I was whirling in a tornado of confusion for the things I couldn't understand. It felt weird not knowing what was going on. All the adventures I have been on, I have always known the cause of the problem. I knew why exactly things were happening. This time though, I was lost in the dark.

Ellis's voice aimed towards me, ignoring Zinnia. "May!" He exclaimed with amazement and then his voice went calm. "It is good to see the girl that Zinnia always thought about in the flesh." This time my cheeks didn't flush but I felt my heart skip a beat. "Play the game, my dear and you will find your answers."

"Don't May," Zinnia finally looked at me, her eyes a plea of help. The expression of her made a new form of doubt light into me. _Why don't you want me to?_ I wanted to speak out loud but refused too.

I grabbed my Pokeball and released my chosen Pokemon out. "Zinnia," I breathed as Skylar stretched her wings out and blinked in surprise. "I want an answer."

The Draconid glanced upon my Salamence for a second. Her eyebrows arched with astonishment. Skylar wore the same Mega Stone Zinnia had left me when she disappeared. No words left the one I had fallen in love with and I braced myself for what is to come.

"My brother Edric and I will watch you," Ellis said, taking my action as confirmation for his game to start. "The game is easy. Hit the target and you get an answer to your question. Any question that is directed towards one of you and spoke aloud will have a response at the end of the game. There are five rounds and the targets get harder to hit as you progress through the game." He paused for a moment then added, "Play fairly, girls."

Before our eyes, I watched an obstacle form in front of us that looked similar to the ones on TV. A path formed ahead of the platform I stood on, a signal to progress forward.

Skylar hovered above me, her head craned to look ahead. There were 3d shapes that floated around in a ghostly way. I took note that there was parkour to do to move forward and some slopes that required climbing.

"Do you see a target, girl?" I asked my Salamence and noticed that Zinnia was studying on what laid ahead too. Skylar shook her head and at the same exact moment, Zinnia and Hydreigon bounded ahead.

I started a moment, dumbfounded. I had figured I would be the first to take off. A realization then flooded in me and a took a deep breath. _She doesn't want me to hit a target._ A surge of familiar energy flooded within me and I felt my body itch to move. This was the competitive pull from what would urge me to fight with a passion from when I was still a new trainer. I felt myself smile for a moment then my eyes darken. _I hate to do this but I plan on winning, Zinnia._

I took off in a dash, the knowing presence of Skylar keeping me reassured. The first challenge that laid in front of me was jumping across cubed pillars that erected from the lush green of the stadium. I hopped to and from the grey shapes a couple of times then scanned my surroundings. I couldn't see anything that seemed similar to an ideal target. Skylar circled around me, her large blue tail waving to get my attention. My eyes were drawn to her, I followed her features. Her fins that sprouted from the side of her heads were directed towards the distance.

I looked past a couple of triangles and hexagons floating about and saw Zinnia standing on top of a thin bar of metal. She steadied herself and pointed at her Pokemon partner to attack an object in front of her. It was one of the targets.

The target was a sphere with the traditional red and white stripes. Hydreigon opened its jaws and let a blue-black jet of fire stream forward and hit the target. As the move faded, the target took no damage but shone in response. A purple engulfed it and the target then disintegrated.

"Well done!" Ellis and Edric cheered in unison. Edric chirped at the victor of the first round, "Zinnia, you may ask away!"

Zinnia's head turned and she looked right at me. A could see the small glint of her red eyes in the distance and felt the trust I had left for her leak away from my body.

"Who were you with while I was gone?" She asked.

Ellis whistled in amusement.

Like the strike of a match, the feeling of ferocity flared inside me. _Why should it matter? I didn't even know if she was coming back._ Out of all the questions, she had asked that. I rubbed at my face frustratedly and looked at the Draconid confused and hurt.

I expected something to happen but nothing did. Nothing took over me and made me spit out a reply. I did see a difference in Zinnia though. She tumbled back as if someone pushed her and she lost her balance off the metal beam. She fell off and I felt a bite of fear clench my heart.

Fortunately, the abnormal Hydreigon swooped down and caught Zinnia with its back. The Draconid sat up and rubbed her head but she looked unsatisfied.

"Continue!" Edric urged, his voice echoing.

I took no hesitance and headed forward. "Come on, Skylar!" I shouted, determination fizzing in my veins. I wasn't going to let her get the next one.

I made my way through a couple of more hops. I raced forward as my feet head firm ground and a bridge in front of me. At the end of the structure, there was a steep slope to climb up. I darted across the bridge, my heart beating faster in excitement and desperation. I jumped up on the steep ground and got a proper foothold. I pushed myself up and felt Skylar nudge me in an attempt to help. When I reached the top and took a few breaths then stood up to look around.

I had a good view of the stadium. I wasn't on the highest point but it was good enough. Skylar landed beside me and we examined the area. I could see Zinnia from afar, weaving through close together poles, careful not to run into them. She was agile, more than her Pokemon. I shook my head and tore my gaze away from the black haired girl. I saw a maze nearby and prayed that the target wasn't there. Thankfully it wasn't and was actually perched on top of a star shape a few rectangular pillars away.

"Skylar use Dragon Claw!" My Salamence rushed forward and swiped at the sphere with a mighty blow. The target took no damage, exactly like the first one and dissolved away in a purple.

"Excellent!" Ellis praised, his voice thrilled with the game.

I took no time for them to tell me to speak. "Who was Aster?!" I yelled loud enough for Zinnia to hear. It wasn't my intention to ask that but I decided to take advantage of this power. I was planning to get the next three, meaning I could discover what I needed to.

I didn't bother to look at Zinnia but felt a pang in my heart. _Maybe that was too personal,_ I said then remembered what Zinnia had asked. _She asked a personal question also._

I then felt something shove at me and I did my best to keep my balance. Confused, I looked around but saw nothing that might have caused the action.

Skylar swerved back towards me and flicked her eyes towards the maze. I copied her and sighed in frustration. "Of course," I said, taking myself lower and after the maze. Zinnia had noticed where the next target was also, and headed towards the direction. A part of me hoped I wouldn't bump into her while we were in there.

Once I reached the colorful maze, I stepped through the entrance and followed Skylar as she guided me above. By the time we were halfway through, a body slammed into Skylar's side and rid her of sight.

"Skylar!" I yelped and realized Zinnia had sent Hydreigon after my Pokemon. _She's playing dirty._ I cringed slightly as I heard the thumps of the two Dragon-types fighting. I couldn't see them, but I envisioned the savagery in the Hydreigon as it battled against my Salamence. "You can do it, girl!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping she heard me.

I glanced back and forth, deciding where to go. I strode forward and led myself into a dead end. When I retraced my steps and went another way, I led myself into another dead end.

I cursed and then caught the sight of a cape as Zinnia turned the corner. I raced forward and went after the Draconid. Zinnia seemed oblivious to my presence and I was careful to stay away from her line of vision.

Zinnia was good at this. She had not walked into a dead end since I started following her. By the time we made it to the end, I dashed forward past her and up the steps that led to the target.

I could feel her chasing after me. I felt the passion that burned in both of us and through the fury and exhilaration, there was a sad feeling that dropped upon me. Something I pushed aside as I wiped sweat from my forehead. I reached forward, my fingertips touching the target and then my whole palm. It was unknown if the targets reacted to human touch, but the doubt was relieved as the shape turned a purple.

Zinnia caught her breath behind me and I turned to face her. We stood across from each other a few feet away. This time Ellis's or Edric's voice stayed quiet, most likely watching with an entertained interest. Well at least Ellis did, Edric was probably too young to understand exactly what was going on.

Hell, I was struggling just to comprehend what was going on. The emotion here was raw and powerful. I knew it.

I felt myself for a moment drown in those red eyes. The sadness, that I had dismissed a few moments ago, raged inside my chest and tore at my heart. _We hardly know each other._

It was a fact I could no longer deny. A truth so unbearable that I fought a sudden gush of tears that wanted to pour out.

 _I love someone I don't even know._ I confessed and thought back to the beginning. From when I first encountered her.

.-.-.-.-.-.

" _You should probably go invite Brenden to see the Litleonoids with you tonight," My mother said with a small smile. I pulled my gaze away from the TV and rolled my eyes. My mother always seemed to lurch at every moment to make Brendan and I a couple._

" _Shouldn't it be the other way around?" I asked, good-heartedly as I had no will to lash out at her. It had only been two days since I had become the new Pokemon league champion of Hoenn and the afterglow was still burning strong. I was on high after defeating Steven and I felt like the queen of the world._

 _My mother placed her hands to her sides and chuckled, "Your father was the one who gave you the tickets, I doubt Professor Birch had any to give to your dear friend."_

 _Norman, my father, had already left the house a couple of minutes ago to tend to the gym. He had been around since my victory but his break from work soon ended and he had to run his role as a gym leader. I was happy my father spared me the time to congratulate me. Both my parents had been very proud and it was nice to relax with them._

" _Alright,* I said. "I'll go ask him." I grabbed my stuff from the living room table then hugged my mother goodbye. She squeezed me hard out of great affection and I felt grateful for the love. "See you later!" I walked out of our house, feeling much more confident than I ever been before._

 _It only took a few seconds before my newfound confidence dwelled away into confusion. The first thing I saw when I closed my front door was a girl who was around my age but maybe a year or two older than me._

" _Excuse me?" I called, wondering if the girl was possibly a fan who ended up finding where I lived._ Two days and you already getting creeps, _I thought a little smugly but at the same time slightly disturbed. The girl looked odd. She wore a beaten up cape and she was gazing up into a sky. I noticed a Whismur at the side of her feet that copied her stance._

 _The stranger shook herself then swerved around quickly, startling me at the sudden movement. Her face brightened at the sight of me and she exclaimed, "Wow, are we like in sync or what?! I was just thinking about you!"_

" _Whaaa…?"_

" _It's our first real meeting right?" She ignored me and questioned rhetorically. We met each other's gaze and I felt myself warm in surprise. She had unusual red eyes. Almost as if they were brand new rubies behind a glass case. They were deep and glittered in a way I never have seen a person's eyes glitter. "Yeah. I believe so. It is so great to meet you face-to-face!" She took a step forward and leaned towards me._

" _Ummm," I moved my face away from hers, slightly flustered by the curious look in her eyes. "Who are you…?"_

" _Ah yes!" The black haired girl started, not shifting away from me. "My name's Zinnia and you are….well I know all about you May," She said in a way that seemed suggestive. Her hand guided up to lightly touch my cheek. "I've seen what you could do."_

" _Aaah," I cried softly and pulled away from her. "I assume you know me because of TV?"_

 _Zinnia's eyes flashed for a moment. "Yeah sure," She nodded with a smile and straightened herself. "You're the new Pokemon League Champion. You are also one of the special few who uses Mega Evolution to strengthen your bond with your Pokemon."_

" _Mmmmrrrrr," Her Pokemon hummed by her and she turned to look at the small Whismur._

" _Alright, I know." Zinnia said to the purple creature. "I stopped, happy?" The strange girl looked around at my town for a moment. "But Hoenn is sure great, huh? Much better than where we use to live."_

" _Wait, you live here?" I asked, in fear of her being a neighbor and me having to deal with how weird she was. She was really strange and it was bothering me slightly. But the way her eyes shone was…..intriguing._

 _Zinnia stared at me and shook her head. "Oh, no! Of course not, this place is nice but a little too quiet, you know?"_

 _I opened my mouth to comment but she cut me off. "Your neighbors are so ni-ii-ice though! Like that one boy who lives next door," She paused then closed her mouth as of regretting what she said. "Nevermind. Forget I said that, wrong impression. We should keep our first meeting short and sweet. Until then, buh-bye!" Zinnia then took off before I could stop her, her Whismur trailing behind her._

 _I stood there staring, extremely dumbfounded._

.-.-.-.-.

"What exactly happened when you were gone?"

A question that had been wanting to be asked since she gave me a glimpse of what happened after she left the Sky Pillar. My voice was clear and strong. My eyes never left hers.

Zinnia didn't react to my question. She just stood and stared at me in a way she never did before. Her mouth a straight line. Her red eyes swelling in mixed emotions.

Then in those few seconds of nothing, some force pushed me backwards and I fell on my back. My eyes closed as I cringed in pain. When I recovered sight, I couldn't see anything above me. I laid there for a moment in shock then sat up.

Zinnia was gone.

She left. Like she always did.

My fist hit the ground harshly and I let out a deep throated scream from within me. Something that I hadn't expected to come out.

Feelings of hurt and pain stormed inside me and pushed at my eyes. I wanted to cry. _You're so foolish,_ I told myself wiping my eyes as I felt the dampness. I couldn't tear up now. It wasn't appropriate at the time. Even if it felt like the past again. The time when she had just left me without a word.

I shook my head for a new found hatred for myself. I couldn't understand why someone I hardly knew mattered to me so much. Why heart aches at every beat for her.

Standing up, I couldn't care that I let her take the advantage at finding the next target.

For a few heartbeats, I just stood. My brain whirling as realization sunk into me. That she brought her problem here for a reason. That she needed me to fix the mess she was in. It was so obvious now. Why else did she return? What she had told me about her returning was a lie. It had to be. She was just screwing with my emotions and I was letting her.

Then I saw Skylar in the sky, bruises scattered around her reptilian body. She swooped down and landed in front of me. Her mouth gaping as she panted.

I reached forward and hugged her massive head in a burst of affection. My face nuzzling between the area of her jaw and neck. I took a deep breath, keeping the tears in and ran a hand against her forehead.

I recovered shortly and looked into my Pokemon's eyes. In my Salamence's I saw her realization unfold within her. Skylar was putting the dots together on why I had her in the first place.

I gingerly touched the mega stone around her neck. Skylar staying still but curious as my thumb caressed the smooth surface. Then gripping it tightly, I pulled it off her neck and placed it in my back pocket.

Skylar reared back in surprise as I took her stone off her and made a small grunt in surprise. I looked up at her and saw her question in her eyes.

"It's just you and me now," I told her softly. My hands leaving my back pocket and resting at my sides. "We don't need it." My lips curved slightly in a reassurance for my Salamence. "We are strong without it."

I climbed on top of my Pokemon and directed her into the sky. Skylar obeyed with a raspy short roar. Once I had an aerial view, I looked around the stadium. We were above the maze and I could see the obstacles we had previously passed. I steered Skylar to swerve the other way and looked forward.

My suspicions were right as I figured the last two targets would be toward the other end of the stadium. I could see the small figure of Zinnia and her beaten up Hydreigon making their way towards the fourth target. She was making towards a narrow platform with a bunch of hurdles. At the end the red and white striped sphere hovered right above a thick net of rope.

I motioned for Skylar to hide behind something. Skylar took us behind a colorful rock climb wall and we continued to watch from there.

Zinnia made her way easily through. Jumping over each hurdle with admirable agility. When she made it to the net, she climbed quickly. Pulling herself upward with steady strength.

I watched this process the whole time. Not bothering to stop her. She obviously was determined for me not to touch another target. I crossed my arms and laid them on Skylar's head. Both of us watching her.

"I think this is my first time seeing her in action," I said to my Pokemon, greatly aware of some of the emotion that cracked in my voice. Resting my chin on my arms, I watched as she almost reached the target. "I just hope she has this same passion when it comes to me."

From afar I watched the tips of her fingers graze the target and saw the triumph of her face. Though when Zinnia realized I wasn't even around, her expression faltered. _Must suck, huh?_ I thought internally.

Her fingers curled at her chest and the Draconid looked around in puzzlement. A frown plastered on her face, she sighed.

"Alright Skylar, she's about to ask a question," I said to my Pokemon. I stretched my arms and wrapped them around her neck. "When her question is done, you are going to fly as quick as you can to the cubes right there." I pointed to a bunch of shapes towards the end of the stadium that were arranged in an undefinable Pokemon figure. Each cube was tilted in a way where it would be hard to stand on. There were two cubes that were merely a foot apart, making it hard to squeeze through. And something shiny was laid there, something similar to mirrors. My prediction was the sphere was going to appear there and possibly in that tight space. It would make it hard for one of our to land a move on it due to their size. A simple Dragon Breath could be possible. "When we reach that area right there, use Dragon Breath."

Zinnia's eyes drifted towards the Hydreigon and said something to it, undefinable. The large pokemon then turned its head towards where we were hiding and let out an aggressive roar.

I felt Skylar lurch beneath me and my body almost flying off her, my arms were able to keep me from falling and I wrapped them tighter around her thick neck. My mouth wasn't able to open due to the speed of my Salamence was going that I didn't think she was capable of.

In a few short seconds, I opened my eyes and we were hovering over ZInnia and the abnormal Hydreigon. When I looked down, the pokemon's eyes were glowing stronger than before and were glued on Skylar. The mist around it was active, like flames licking the air.

My grip loosened and I leaned forward to take a look at Skylar. "What's wr-" I stopped as I caught sight of her eyes. They were full on white and lifeless, a lot like the Hydreigon expect with the aggressive vibe that radiated from it. My mouth curved downwards and a turned to gaze at Zinnia.

"What the hell?" My tone came out a lot harsher than intended but I couldn't back down now. Zinnia didn't even flinch as I glared at her. "What did you do?"

Zinnia stared up at me for a heartbeat then looked at Skylar than Hydreigion. "We don't have to do this May," Zinnia said, taking a step back. "You can get out of here. _We_ can get out of here without _this_."

For a moment I saw an image flash before my eyes, the same stance as we both stood on the top of the Sky Pillar. A smirk was painted on her face, her eyes shimmering with a cleverness. The image quickly faded as soon as it came and Zinnia stared at me with a serious expression.

"Release Skylar." I commanded with clenched teeth and sorrow swirling in my chest.

Zinnia's eyes widened for a moment then she let out a soft chuckle. A broken sound in the air around us. "Why did you defend me all those times? Every time Steven or anyone else got after me, you were there to defend me. You took my side. Why did you? Was I not the bad guy of your story? I did everything wrong and you still took a step in to reason out the situation." She paused for a moment, looking at me. "I was selfish all those times and, May, you still helped me no matter what I did." She snapped her fingers and the Hydreigon let go of Skylar from its mystical power.

I froze. Skylar shifted beneath me but I was too busy taking in her red eyes. I could feel a headache coming in, my body feeling wore out by all the emotions it was feeling today. My heart was in my throat.

I swallowed. "You could have used this chance to ask anything and you chose to ask that," I let out a cold laugh and shook my head. "You should know already Zinnia." I stared at her with a twisted expression. "But sometimes I feel maybe it was me who suffered the most out of this relationship." I stopped for a moment to let the words sink in. "Now I believe that I was the lovestruck idiot who was too blind to see what was to come. You're right, Zinnia. You really are selfish."

I patted my Salamence's head and we took off. I didn't bother looking back. I had to get this over with. _I don't think I can take any more of this._ I looked up at the ceiling of the stadium, aware of Edric's and Ellis's silence. _They said I'll get answers to anything I ask Zinnia._ Unconsciously one of my hands drew to my chest and once I realized it, I sighed. _Maybe I would find closure if I asked. Where ever this relationship is heading it will be a mess the whole way, that is at least what my gut tells. However this ends is my choice…_

Skylar remembered exactly where to go and I braced myself for what was to come. The target was exactly where I predicted.

"You know what to do," I said to Skylar, the blue Pokemon looking rather emotional almost as if she knew exactly how I felt. My hand caressed the nape of her neck in reassurance. "Let's just get this over with, girl."

Skylar gave a curt huff and opened her mouth to let a stream of flames come out. The attack reached through the tight space and I watched as it reached the target. But instead of the target being engulfed by a purple and disintegrating, Skylar attack came back towards us.

I pulled at the fins that were on the side of my Salamence's head and pulled her in time to get away from worst of the move. I felt my shoulder burn in pain as we ducked beneath and I gave a scream of pain.

"Holy shit!" I said, tears at the edge of my eyes and my teeth clenched. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" I fought through the pain and turned my head around as much as I could to check my shoulder. A patch of my shirt was burned and I saw the irritation of my skin from the burn. It wasn't down to the bone thank god and it was luckily a first-degree burn.

I then directed my gaze to where the target was. It still floated there. Protected by the mirrors. It was some sort of reflection that kept from Pokemon moves to touch it. I glared up at the ceiling and then back at the target.

"Rrrggghhh," Skylar's head bobbed back at an angle to take a look at me.

"I'm okay," I told my Pokemon. "Just get me near that target."

Skylar obeyed and tried to press her body as close as she could to the figures. I placed a hand on her forehead and stood up shakily. I reached my arm out and did my best to try and touch the sphere. It was still a good few inches away from me. I gave a huff of frustration as I withdrew my hand.

"Well I figured I was bound to take risks today," I said aloud, mostly to myself. I knelt down carefully and rubbed Skylar's cheeks with my knuckles. "Alright girl, I need you to do one more thing for me today and then you can rest."

Skylar just nodded, like the loyal Pokemon she was and I let a faint smile paint my facial features.

"I am also assuming you know what I must have planned?" There was a heavy pause and then Skylar nodded slowly. Again, I rubbed her reassuringly and pressed my lips softly against the back of her head. "It might be a little stupid but I am going to do it. I trust you enough to allow myself to take this risk. I just want to know if you also trust yourself to do this." I felt Skylar draw in her chin to hold my hand between her lower jaw and neck. I continued speaking against her skin. "You know, whatever happens, I still have one thing to thank Zinnia for. And that is you. I figure you have already put the dots together and how your Mega Stone had a connection with Zinnia and the whole reason why I have you in the first place. I will only keep the stone Zinnia gave me because how important it is to history. It's no longer important to us and like I said before we are powerful without it."

Skylar made a long low grumble that seemed equivalent to purring for a dragon Pokemon. I let out a chuckle and patted her.

"Alright, let's do this."

I stood back up, new found strength feeling every single inch of me. My legs no longer shaking and each movement I made more fluid and strong. I neared as close as I could in an angle I could be able to fit my whole body through. I made sure my shoes were at a steady grip. My eyes stayed glued forward instead of below. I wasn't scared of heights but I didn't need to see what would meet me if I were to go anywhere near the ground. I know it was a long distance to the bottom and that's all that mattered.

"Okay," I breathed. "Okay." Another deep breath. "I am ready." The comment a warning for also Skylar to brace herself. "On three." _**Thump.**_ "One." _**Thump.**_ "Two." _**Thump.**_ "Thr-!"

"MAY!"

Her voice startled me. And in that few seconds of me processing her voice, I lost my footing and my left foot slipped. I pushed with my right leg with all my might and I felt myself lunge forward. My hands reached out. Desperate and needing. I was near the target. So near and my fingertips were close. So close in these moments. In my heart beat. In my soul. In my life. All I wanted now. Was my heart breaking question to be answered.

Then I touched it.

The slightest at best.

The tip of my fingernail just doing a weak tap.

But it was enough.

As I plummeted down, I saw the purple engulf the target.

I closed my eyes.

The wind was in my ears.

My heart in my throat.

Time slowed once more.

 _ **Thump.**_ _I feel like a dead weight._

 _But I am alive._ _ **Thump.**_

 _ **Thump.**_ _What if I were to die?_

 _What if Skylar doesn't catch me?_ _ **Thump.**_

 _ **Thump.**_ _There would be no point in any of this._

 _Would anyone even find my body?_ _ **Thump.**_

 _ **Thump.**_ _I don't think we are even in a physical place._

 _No one would know I died._ _ **Thump. Thump.**_

 _ **Thump. Thump.**_ _Zinnia 's friends would probably hide my body._

 _Would Zinnia even grieve for me? Did she startle me on purpose?_ _ **Thump. Thump.**_

 _ **Thump. Thump. Thump.**_ _She doesn't care for me._

 _Why would she? You forced yourself on her. She just wanted to use you._ _ **Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.**_

 _She doesn't love you._

 _Stop._

 _She never will._

 _Stop!_

 _ **Thump. Thump. Thump.**_

 _You're going to die._

 _ **Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!**_

"Zinnia, do you love me?"

I opened my tear-wet eyes.

What I saw was one thing.

Darkness.

 _ **Thump.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.

 **So I was gone for a lot longer than expected….whoops. So, so, so sorry. Hopefully, this was worth the wait. Life is just so busy and I dislike that fact so much. There wasn't a day that went by without me thinking about this story. But hey guess what?! I found that inspiration I was lacking and I am ready to move this story properly forward. Okay, so I don't normally ask for reviews but this time I am requesting them. I want to hear your thoughts on this story and the plot. You can also ask questions about the plot and characters that I will either reply to in PM or in the next chapter. Don't worry though, I won't spoil anything and most likely reply "it will happen in the future" if it is a plot-heavy question. But yes, I want to know some of your questions though so I can maybe cover them in the story for like better development or to all who have been waiting patiently and I hope to see you in the next chapter!**

 **Until then**

 **Zouboss**


End file.
